What I Was Supposed To Say
by Sacraa
Summary: Vampire Academy one shots.
1. Chapter 1 WIWSTS

I don't own VA.

 ** _Vampire Academy: Blood Promise._**

 ** _Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway._**

 ** _What I Was Supposed To Say_**

 ** _"Why?" I asked softly. The word was carried away on the wind, but he heard._**

"Because I love you," Dimitri said. His expression softened as he looked at me, "I love you," he repeated firmly. A sudden look crossed his face, like it had when he'd taken that lust charm off me, a look of realization, of waking up.

And I let him pull me up. I didn't realize that I tears on my face until he wiped them. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I can't believe that I put you through all those horrible things. I am so sorry, Roza." He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to mine.

I stroked his cold cheeks, his jaw, his face, memorizing.

I thought about everything that I had faced in the past. Lissa's family dying, getting kissed by the shadows, running away from the Academy, meeting Dimitri, falling in love with him and him turning Strigoi. My life was messed up.

"Rose?" he started softly, "do it."

I froze. "Dimitri, you- but I..." I stammered.

"Roza, please."

I looked helplessly at him. A cry echoed through the bridge, with a jolt I realized that it was my own.

"There must be another way." I said, "something else could be done."

He and I both knew how wrong my words were.

"There is only one way, you know that Roza," he gently stroked my cheek.

"I can't lose you," I said desperately.

"You won't, I'll always be there," his hand touched my chest, exactly over my heart.

"It won't be the same," I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Please," he breathed, "for me. Free me, Rose."

We were still standing at the edge. I needed to do something. I couldn't bear to lose him again.

I stared in his eyes, knowing that I needed strength for what I was going to say.

"Awaken me, then." I exposed my neck.

His eyes widened.

"You said that it would be my choice. And I am making my choice." I told him.

"No," he whispered. "You know deep down that you don't want this, Roza."

He was determined. And I... wasn't.

He gently wiped away my tears, and kissed me. And I knew that this was our last kiss. So I savoured it as much as I could.

"My Roza," he said when we broke apart.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, I always will."

He nodded and I pulled out my silver stake. My other hand remained firmly in his. There wasn't much of a space considering where we stood. He kept eye contact, that helped to control the trembling of my hand.

"Dimitri."

"Rose." he said my name on last time.

I plunged the stake into his heart.

A sob escaped my chest as he closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips. His hand squeezed mine and then went still. I didn't let him fall. Instead I wrapped my other arm around his neck and we fell together.

 _It was a week later that Janine Hathaway, Ibrahim Mazur and the Belikov family learned about something. Something related to Olena's only son and Janine's only daughter._

 _A Strigoi and a Dhampir were found dead on the banks of a river._

 _They were Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway. Both of them were in an embrace when they first got spotted by a group of Dhampir children._

 _Only their families and friends knew what had happened. And no one was ready to accept it._


	2. Chapter 2 Why did she leave?

**_I don't own VA. Just writing this story for fun or rather for shedding tears._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Shadow Kiss_**

 ** _Lissa Dragomir_**

 ** _Why Did She Leave?_**

I was shocked. No shocked wasn't the right word. Actually I had no words to describe how I felt right now. St. Vladimir's Academy had been attacked by Strigoi, many people had died and were taken away, then the attack at the caves.

No one would have been able to understand me no one except Rose. My best friend.

Best friend who left me, who loves him more. Best friend who didn't do her duty of protecting me. Best friend who kept secrets from me. What kind of best friend was she?

Angrily, I left my dorm and went to find Christian.

He was on the phone -Adrian's phone- talking to his aunt, Natasha Ozera.

"Yeah, I know. Rose... she left the school to hunt Dimitri." he was saying.

There it was again Rose and Dimitri. I waited impatiently for Christian to put down the phone. My Guardian had abandoned me.

She was supposed to protect. She was supposed to put me first then anything and everything else. How could she?

 ** _'I want to come first. I need to take care of myself for once. I'm tired of looking out for everyone else and having to put aside what I want.'_**

Her words rang in my mind. Then I asked myself. Since when I turned so selfish? Rose was first of all my best and only friend, then my Guardian.

What kind of best friend was I? The one who couldn't realize what she was feeling.

I closed my eyes just as tears started to fall. I turned around and went to the Church.

It was empty and I was grateful for that.

"Please, keep her safe," I said.

"I don't want to lose her. She's my best friend. Keep her safe." I buried my face in my hands.

My sobs echoed through the Church.

"Mom, Dad, Andre I know you guys are listening. I know that you know what's happening. I miss you so much. Mama, it's been so long since I called you mama, mom." I couldn't speak any longer. I cried, pouring out every feeling in me. I cried for my family, I cried for my best friend and her lover.

 **Thank you for reviewing guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

**_I Don't own Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_**

 ** _Nightmare_**

The Strigoi had appeared suddenly. Rose saw that blond Strigoi capturing Dimitri- her Dimitri- from behind. Dimitri was startled- for the first time maybe. Rose saw as Dimitri struggled to fight off Nathan- the name had suddenly flashed through her head. She saw as the Strigoi looked up at her, his red eyes staring into hers. And he sunk his teeth in screamed.

"No, no!" she yelled as she opened her eyes.

"Rose," said Dimitri who was next to her, in panic. He took her face in his hand. "It's okay, it was just a dream."

Rose shook her head vigorously, tears streaming down her face.

"You ore okay. Oh, God. I was so scared, Dimitri." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Same one?" he murmured, gently stroking her hair.

She nodded, "Will they ever go away?" she asked. It broke Dimitri's heart at how vulnerable she sounded. He was helpless.

"I don't know, Roza. I don't know." He held her tighter. That was all he could do now.

 ** _A bit short I know._ _Thanks for your reviews. And thanks for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	4. Chapter 4 Screams

**I own nothing. Just writing this for fun.**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Lissa Dragomir_**

 ** _Screams_**

Lissa hated it when she woke up panting and sweating. At first it was her family's death which disturbed her. Almost everyday Lissa would feel everything that happened in the car accident. She could hear her brother, Andre, laughing at one of Rose's jokes. She could see her mother's smile at seeing her three kids with happy grins. She could see her dad shaking his head with an amused smile wondering how did he get so lucky. And then a loud screech and all Lissa could see was blood.

She always woke up screaming.

Then it was the Victor incident. She now hated to refer him as her uncle.

She would remember how Kenneth tortured her, how those hounds attacked Christian, how she thought she was going to die. This dream ended in screams too.

Lissa was a princess and a spirit user. She was supposed to be brave. She was supposed to help others. Not feeling vulnerable herself.

She wanted a normal life. Was that so much to ask for?

 ** _Thank you very much for reviewing. Thanks for following/favouring and reading WIWSTS._**

 ** _It means a lot._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

**I own nothing.**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Frostbite_**

 ** _Natasha Ozera_**

 ** _Jealousy_**

To say that Tasha was furious would be an understatement. How was this happening to her? Why, oh why she hadn't expressed her feelings for Dimka earlier?

She hated the look that Dimitri gave Rose when he thought that no one was looking. And she hated the lovey-dovey glances that Rose gave him even more.

Oh, how perfect it would have been to have Dimitri Belikov as her Guardian. She could be near him 24/7. She could already imagine herself being called Mrs Belikov or Belikova if you go into Russian ways. She could imagine toddlers with her hair and his eyes running around her.

But no. Life didn't want to see Tasha happy. She wanted him and only him.

Then she'd made her move. She'd tried to kiss him. Emphasis on _tried._ It was on a whim, really. She just wanted to see how he would react. At that time the thing was that she thought that Dimitri and Rose's relationship was that of teacher and student only.

But Dimitri was only frozen. Then he'd walked away, without even saying anything.

 _One day, Natasha Ozera, one day he'll come to you like a dog wagging his tail,_ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Aura

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Adrian Ivashkov_**

 ** _Aura_**

Adrian knew that Rose was lying. How could he not? Although he bought her lies at first as he'd not read her aura. Then he began to notice her aura, at their dates, when he kissed her, when she said that she was over Belikov. But Adrian knew better.

Her aura turned to faded colors whenever someone mentioned Belikov. She was miserable, almost depressed.

Adrian tried to hide it really. But he knew that Rose didn't love him and she was sooner or later going to break his heart. Adrian wanted to avoid it at all costs.

He avoided that topic. But his mind couldn't be controlled.

So Adrian started to pretend. He pretended to believe Rose's words. He pretended that she meant it that she was over Belikov. He pretended that he was perfect for Rose and could keep her more happy than Belikov could ever.

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviewing as well as following WIWSTS._**.

 ** _Sacraa_**


	7. Chapter 7 Roza

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway._**

 ** _Roza_**

Dimitri Belikov loved her, Rosemarie Hathaway. There was no denying it now. For weeks he'd tried to press down his feelings for his student, soon to be his Guardian partner. He knew that it wasn't a good idea. Then again love is irrational and blind.

You just fall in love, you can't help it. She was seven years younger than him. She was his student. He was supposed to teach her not to fantasize how her lips would feel on his.

Then he did got to feel it. Most of the time, people who are put under compulsion or a charm can't remember what happened. But Dimitri did. He remembered every second of that night. He remembered how tempting she looked in that black dress, how her hair felt on his skin, how he'd caressed her, cherished her.

A part of him wanted to forget it, but the more selfish part wanted to complete what he'd started that night.

 _They come first,_ but Dimitri wanted Roza to come first. And for him she did come first.

Soon, he hoped, soon he would call her his Roza, soon he would be able to kiss her without worrying about anything else in the world.

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	8. Chapter 8 Good Night

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _After Frostbite_**

 ** _Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_**

 ** _Good Night_**

Dimitri was on patrol duty that night. And his duty happened to be on the floor on which Rose's room was. He wasn't sure to call it fortunate or unfortunate. He walked down the hallway, his eyes and ears taking in everything. It was late at night, if you went by Moroi schedule.

Suddenly, there was a movement. Dimitri turned quickly. The door to Rose's room was slightly opened. Then, a second later, it opened completely and a wild looking Rose came out. Her dark hair was a mess. She was in her PJs. Dimitri couldn't help but ogle at her.

 _Stop starting at her, Belikov_ , he commanded at himself.

"Rose?" he said.

She jumped, startled. Then Dimitri noticed tears on her cheeks.

"Rose what," before he could finish his sentence she quickly jumped in his arms.

Her sobs echoed through the empty hallway.

"Hey," he started gently, "what is it, Roza?"

She looked up at him, and her eyes told him everything.

"It's okay, they are not coming back." Dimitri kissed her forehead and led her back to her room.

"I see them everywhere. I feel like they are coming for me." she whispered as she sat down on her bed, Dimitri next to her.

Dimitri hugged her close.

"I know, I understand."

"Will it get better?" she mumbled.

He'd never seen this side of Roza. He was so used to the witty, sneaky, and bubbly Rose. Somehow, Dimitri felt even more closer to her.

"Yes," he said quietly. Then he began to say something in his native language. It was song.

Dimitri paused, "Sleep, Rose."

"Stay with me?"

He nodded, "I will."

Dimitri continued the song. With in minutes, Rose's breathing began to calm down. Dimitri gently laid her down, and kissed her head again.

"Good night, my Roza."

 ** _Did you like it?_**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	9. Chapter 9 Death

**I don't own VA.**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Natalie Dashkov_**

 ** _Death_**

Natalie knew that her death was near. She knew that she wasn't going to win. She knew that she wasn't going to see her father again.

Natalie didn't regret turning into a Strigoi though. She had to turn so that she could help her father. She had to save him.

But where was he now? Natalie hoped that he was okay.

Guardian Belikov hit her stomach. She stumbled and snarled. Wildly, she flung her arm at his side. She was a Strigoi, she was strong. She was not that loser Natalie Dashkov anymore.

She kicked him again, but this time he feinted. She got another blow and then before she knew it, Belikov had taken out his stake.

She was going to die. It was going to be over. She hated both of her lives. In her last moment, she hated herself for not being a good daughter.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **Sacraa**


	10. Chapter 10 Family

**I don't own VA.**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Christian Ozera_**

 ** _Family_**

Christian Ozera was a happy boy. His parents loved him. His lovely Aunt Natasha spoiled him and cared for him. Almost everyday his father would take him out to have ice cream. His Dad would pick him up and make aeroplane sounds and Christian would laugh. Then after having ice cream, more like spilling it over his shirt, his dad would gently wipe his mouth.

When they returned home his mother would shake her head and say 'again?'

She would help him change his clothes and would refuse to wear anything except his blue shirt.

Aunt Tasha (who was in school at that time) would call everyday and listen to Christian who would tell her about the new words he learned.

Later, his Mommy would tuck him in bed and he would ask his daddy to check for monsters under his bed. Lucas would ruffle his hair and would make sure that there were no baddies in Chris's room.

Then the little boy would peacefully fall asleep, not knowing that happiness never stays forever.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Sacraa.**


	11. Chapter 11 Breathless

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway._**

 ** _Breathless._**

Dimitri wasn't jealous. Not at all. Not even a little bit. He was not jealous when he saw Rose, his Roza, hanging out with Adrian Ivashkov (Even though Lissa, Eddie and Christian were with her). He wasn't jealous whenever a boy commented how hot Rose looked. He also was not jealous when Adrian put his arm casually around her shoulders.

But of course, Rose always knew how he felt. She knew how Dimitri's expression turned possessive when a guy asked her out. She saw how he would glare draggers at Adrian. How Dimitri would kiss her, at their trainings, as if he was telling himself that he was the only one Rose wanted. And he truly was. And Rose lived for these kisses, kisses which held possessiveness, love, desire and so many other feelings.

Then she would mutter 'Jealous much' and he would tell her exactly how much jealousy he'd felt by leaving her breathless.

 ** _What do you think? Any suggestions?_**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	12. Chapter 12 Best Friends

I ** _don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Lissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway._**

 ** _Best Friends_**

It's very difficult to spend your childhood with out your parents. It's very difficult when your mother can't visit you during summer break because of her job. It's very difficult to spend father's day, when you don't even know who your father is.

And it is very difficult for me, because that exactly describes my life.

My mother, Janine Hathaway, is a Guardian. She's a great Guardian I suppose, that's what everyone says anyway. But I don't know how great she is because I have never spent more than a couple of hours with her. I only receive emails, twice a month. I don't know who my Dad is. I really wish to find that out though.

But I do have a family, they are not related to me by blood, but who says that blood relationships are good?

I have my best friend Lissa. I have Mason and Eddie with me. They are my true family. They are my besties.

Best Friend, only two words, but they mean so much. They are with when you are happy. They are with you when you are sad. They are with you when you think you are losing hope. They are there when you feel like you can't take it anymore.

They are the ones who care for you, you support you, who never judge you, you'll kill the person you tries to make you sad.

They are your best friends. And I have the greatest friends in the world.

 ** _See you all soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	13. Chapter 13 Love

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Love_**

He was hurting himself. She knew it, how could she not. She loved him after all. She knew that Dimitri still saw the people he'd killed. She knew that he wanted to do his best at the raids they went to. She knew that by killing more and more Strigoi he felt a little better. A little, but better. She knew that he missed his family, She knew that he regreted not being there for his best friend, Ivan. She knew about all his needs, about his strengths and vulnerabilities. How could she not. She loved him so much. So much that it hurt to stay away from him.

Dimitri knew when Rose wanted a hug. He knew how to cheer her up after she was pissed off. He knew how much she loved her parents. He knew how much she wished that she could have known them when she was a child. Well, she is still childish sometimes and Dimitri loved it. He knew how cranky she could get after a tough night. He knew what she needed at the exact moment. How could he not. He loved her so much. He knew all of this by just looking in her eyes.

They weren't perfect. But they had each other.

What they had was love.

 ** _Well, thanks for reading._**

 ** _See ya soon_**

 **Sacraa**


	14. Chapter 14 Tease

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Tease_**

Training early in the morning meant waking up early. And me, being Rose Hathaway could never wake up early. I mean who likes to wake up early in the morning?

I hurriedly made my way to the gym. My Russian Jailor was going to kill me. I was fifteen minutes late. I swore loudly. Swearing out side the gym was better. At least this way Dimitri couldn't look disapprovingly at me.

Silently, I opened the gym door.

I tried to go unnoticed.

Dimitri was, obviously, there sitting on the mats with a novel in his hand and some 90s music was on.

I could have stood there and admired him all day.

But then I got another, better idea. I tiptoed over to him. And surprisingly he wasn't even aware of me. Or so I thought.

In a couple of seconds, he'd gotten up and pinned me against the wall.

"Dead," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. I shivered at how husky his voice sounded.

He smirked knowingly. I rolled my eyes.

"You are late," he said. We were still standing very close.

"Rose Hathaway needs to make a special entry," I said, grinning widely.

He shook his head, amused. Feeling quite bold, I removed my arms from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck, pulling out the ponytail holder. His hair fell around his cheeks, and over my face too.

He sighed at my touch.

"We are already very late, Roza," he murmured, though he made no move.

"I know," I whispered. A mischievous glint formed in his eyes.

He lowered down his head and trailed his lips along my cheekbones, stopping at the corner of my mouth. He did the same with the other side of my face. I waited impatiently for the feel of his lips on mine. Instead he pulled back, smirking as he did.

"15 laps, Roza," he said as he gently pulled my hands free from around his neck.

I scowled, and began to think about the best way to get back to him.

I had hardly taken a couple of steps when his hand caught my wrist, turned me around and pressed his lips to mine.

 **I'll leave the rest to your imagination.**

 **Thank you for reading WIWSTS.**

 **See ya all soon.**

 **Sacraa**


	15. Chapter 15 Alone

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Natasha Ozera_**

 ** _Alone_**

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it had been since Christian called. Fifteen minutes since she found out about the Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's Academy. Fifteen minutes, since she found about that bloody raid. Fifteen minutes since she found about Dimitri. Fifteen minutes since Christian confirmed her worst nightmare.

She was alone. She was miserable. She was sad. She was breaking inside out. She was just a shell.

It'd been years since she lost Lucas and Moira, her brother and sister-in-law. For months she was depressed. For months she had no clue about her life. And it wasn't her life which was in danger, it was Chris's life too.

Even now she couldn't look at her old family pictures without shedding tears. She couldn't help but see Lucas in Christian, oh they look so much like each other.

And now she lost the man she loved. He was never hers. He was always Rose's. Tasha knew that, but still, she'd dared to hope. And that hope was gone.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _See ya soon._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	16. Chapter 16 Father

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire_** ** _Academy_**

 ** _Ibrahim Mazur._**

 ** _Father_**

He was going to be a father. He was going to have a mini- Janine. Abe was joyous. He imagined having a baby girl in his arms. He imagined his bundle of joy, of happiness.

But then the realization hit him. Hard. Being a father meant responsibility. Not that he wasn't responsible. But considering that he was a mobster, his enemies would love to get their hands on Janine and their soon to be child.

He wanted so badly to marry Janine. To be able to tell the whole world that she was his, and only his.

But of course when he'd purposed Janine had been going on and on about the consequences.

He couldn't let his child grow up in the world in which he grew up. No, he needed to keep his distance. But that hurt. It hurt to even think about staying away from his baby and Janine. It hurt a lot. But Abe had no choice.

He had to do this. After all what kind of father he would be if he wasn't even able to keep his child safe?

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	17. Chapter 17 Miss

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose_**

 ** _Miss._**

It was his duty. So of course he had to go. He had to go everywhere Christian went. And that was making me sad.

Lissa and I were at Lehigh. It was my birthday. And my comrade wasn't going to come.

Christian had some work to do. So that meant Dimitri was with him.

I hadn't even received a call from him. My mood was really bad at the moment.

"Rose," Lissa started.

"What?" I snapped.

She grimaced. I immediately felt guilty. I softened my expression a bit.

"Liss, sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay. I understand. We're besties after all." she smiled.

I smiled a bit too.

There was a knock on our dorm door. I went to check. I peeped through the tiny hole and grinned.

"Eddie!" I yelled startling him, as I opened the door.

"Rose, hi to you too," he chuckled and hugged me.

"Watch the ribs girl," he exclaimed. "Happy Birthday," he said as I released him. "Jill and I got you something," I hadn't noticed the bag he was carrying. "There's a letter from Dimitri in there too."

"So, he's not coming," I said glumly as I took the bag.

"No, sorry Rose. But hey, Lissa and I are here and there are other Guardians too." he said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, thank you for coming anyway. And I talked to Jill this morning too." We walked back in where Lissa sat.

Eddie gave a bow. "Your Highness," he smirked.

Lissa rolled her eyes and hugged him too.

"How many times am I going to tell you to not to call me that?" Liss demanded.

Eddie laughed. "At first I thought you guys might have left for your classes."

"Oh shit. We need leave. We're gonna be late. Bye Ed," I said hurriedly and picked up my bag.

Lissa groaned, "You go on Rose. I'll come later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

I narrowed my eyes. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay, see you later guys."

For the whole day they continued to act strange. I'd thought that Eddie was here for sometime but he stayed for the whole day. Naturally I was suspicious. They weren't letting me go anywhere near the dorm, not that I had time to go there but still.

Later, much later, after the lectures for the day were over I finally got to go back in the dorm.

So you imagine my shock when I opened the door to get confetti all over me and my man standing there with a wide grin on his face.

 ** _I might do another one related to this. What say?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	18. Chapter 18 Ring

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose_**

 ** _Continuation of the previous one shot._**

 ** _Ring._**

I had my mouth opened. He was here. That moron had lied in his letter.

"Well, I have never seen her that dumbfounded. Lissa, I told you to get a camera so that we could capture her expression," I heard Sparky complain. "Shut your mouth, Rose, or flies are going to be your dinner."

"You are really here?" I asked Dimitri.

Lissa giggled, next to her Christian rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, I want to eat the chocolate cake."

Dimitri and I ignored him.

"Did you really think that I would miss your birthday?" Dimitri asked, his eyes dancing with humor.

"Well, when Eddie came I was sure that you would," I wrapped my arms around his neck just as his hands rested on my waist.

"Happy Birthday, Roza," his voice was an octave low, and I brought my lips to his. My hands tangled deeper in his hair and I was all too content to take this to another stage.

"Eww, guys," Christian said loudly.

I broke off from Dimitri, "Look who's talking. You and Lissa ruined my sleep for months."

Lissa turned red. Chris smirked.

I pulled a face at him.

"Well, if you don't mind, the candles are melting," Eddie said.

The cake was absolutely delicious. Hell, I didn't want to share it with anyone. After getting cake all over my face, taking pictures and after lots of cursing and then getting cleaned up, Dimitri pulled me out, talking about my birthday gift.

The gardens in the campus were beautiful. He took me away from any prying eyes. He stopped next to a bench and asked me to sit down. He seemed nervous about something.

"Comrade, spit it out." I said.

He looked at me and took a deep breath. Then he pulled out a small velvet box from the pocket of his duster and got down on one knee.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _I'll the rest to your imagination. Or maybe someday I'll write it's another part. Or maybe a whole new version. But not tmrw._**

 ** _Tmrw it'll be something else._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	19. Chapter 19 My Man

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose_**

 ** _My Man_**

 ** _Unnamed girl's pov._**

My friends and I were roaming around the campus when we spotted him. The guy with shoulder length brown hair seemed to be waiting for someone. He was really tall, and really handsome.

"Guys, look," I whispered.

My friends turned, their expressions turned impressed.

"He's gorgeous," one said.

"You have a boyfriend," another uttered.

"So what? That doesn't mean that I can't look at the menu."

We all laughed.

"He's not a student, I am sure of that." I said.

"Who's not a student? A voice asked behind me.

"Hello, Rose." I said. Rose Hathaway was one of the hottest girls on the campus. But from what I'd heard, she didn't date.

"So, who's not student?" She asked again.

"Oh, that guy over there. He so cute. Do you know who he is?" one of my friends asked with a giggle.

Rose narrowed her eyes, and damn her expression seemed rather scary. "Yeah, I know who he is," she said coolly, "He's my man."

Then she walking over to that guy. My eyes widened as I saw that guy take Rose's hand and kiss her forehead.

Damn and here we thought that Rose wasn't interested in dating.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	20. Chapter 20 Smile

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Abe Mazur_**

 ** _Smile._**

Her smile is killer. Her smile makes his heart go wild, though he's never gonna admit it. Her smile is so beautiful. And her smiles are so rare, so precious.

When she smiles, he knows that he can't resist. She smiles and he is hers. He can do anything to see that smile.

But when he himself becomes the reason behind her smile, he is so joyful that he can't even express.

They live too far from each other. They know that it won't work out if they decide to be together. Yet. They know that love requires sacrifices and sometimes that love is sacrificed.

Sometimes, it's for the best. But Abe cannot wait for the day when he could say that yes Guardian Janine Hathaway is his wife.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Any suggestions?_**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	21. Chapter 21 Warmth

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Warmth._**

Rose loved the sun. She loved how the sunlight seemed to caress her skin. Being on Moroi schedule meant being constantly in the dark. It wasn't like she didn't like it, but feeling the heat of sun now and then was good. She missed the sun. Before running away from the academy she used to wake up in the middle of night or morning, whatever, just to feel sun. The warmth from sun, she thought was the best.

But, boy, she was wrong. There was nothing better than the warmth that filled her when she heard Dimitri call her 'Roza.'

The warmth that filled her from inside when Dimitri looked at her as if she was the most amazing person on earth or the warmth that she felt whenever they kissed couldn't be described.

So later she decided that the best source of warmth was her Dimitri.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	22. Chapter 22 Moment

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Lissa_** ** _Dragomir_**

 ** _Moment._**

A moment, how long is a moment? A moment was all that took the teacher to assign Lissa and Rose together to spell their names. A moment was all that took Andre to splash his soda all over him (which was extremely funny). A moment was all that took her parents to decide to leave the house for a drive. A moment was enough for her to loose everything.

A moment in which Rose made a snap decision. A moment in which Lissa wanted to back down when she faced Dimitri the Strigoi. A moment in which she thought let him be gone, her best friend will return to her.

And until that moment she hadn't realized how selfish she'd become.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	23. Chapter 23 Boyfriend

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Abe Mazur._**

 ** _Boyfriend._**

Boyfriend, his daughter had a boyfriend. Abe just couldn't believe it. The baby that he'd held was now grown up. It felt like yesterday when he'd held her for the first time. Had it already been eighteen years?

And now some stupid boy was going to take her away. Why, oh why, was this happening? She was just eighteen, a teenager.

When he'd first learnt about Rose having a boyfriend, Abe was furious. Then the anger changed and in place of it filled up other emotions. Then he realized that that boyfriend was seven years older than Rose and he used to be a Dhampir and then he turned Strigoi. And worst of all, Dimitri Belikov had been Rose's mentor.

Oh, Abe wanted to get his hands on Belikov. Strigoi or not he could face anything as long as his daughter was okay.

And the said daughter was in Russia, hunting down the love of her life. Of course, being Zmey, his hands itched to get the upper hand. Soon, he was going to see her, and maybe try to persuade her to live a little longer and let her father spent some time with her.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	24. Chapter 24 Brothers

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Ivan Zeklos and Dimitri Belikov._**

 ** _Brothers_**

"Man, this sucks. I am bored." Ivan Zeklos complained loudly. Next to him, his best friend Dimitri Belikov chuckled. Ivan shot him an irritated glance, "Quit reading that bloody book of yours, will ya?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, the. without looking up from the book in his hands he said, "What do you want to do then?"

Ivan shrugged, "Dunno, go out to a club? Or... we could go to your house and have Mama's black bread. Yes, let's go Dimka," Ivan said in excitement. "I haven't seen Paul in a while anyway."

"You saw him yesterday," Dimitri put the book down, "But you know what man? Let's go. At least I will no longer have crappy Zeklos lord who's moping over his ex to watch."

Ivan feigned hurt, "Ouch, Dimka. Wait till I tell Mama."

Dimitri laughed. The both of them did go to the Belikov's place.

Dimitri remembered how they'd become friends in the first place. They'd wanted to break each other's jaw but later it changed and they grew up to be best of friends, no they weren't just friends they were brothers born in different families because who knew if their families would have been able to tolerate them.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	25. Chapter 25 Raids

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Raids._**

It was his first raid after turning back to a Dhampir. He wasn't nervous or something. Okay, maybe he was a bit anxious, but that anxiety wasn't for himself. No, it was for his Roza, his love, his reason to live. Ever since she found about the raid, she'd being trying her best to make him stay. She didn't want to lose him, not again.

Soon, too soon, it was time. He needed to leave.

"Roza, please talk to me. You haven't being yourself since the morning." Dimitri pleaded.

Rose let out a sigh, "I just...Come back to me, okay Comrade?"

"Of course I will, Roza. I pro-"

"No!" she shrieked, "Just don't promise anything. The last time your promise before a raid didn't even last 48 hours." she said almost hysterical.

Realization dawned upon him. "Roza, nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I love you. Don't worry. I will come back. Nothing can ever again take me away from you."

His words helped a bit. But her worry didn't decrease. She knew that for the whole time she would be worrying herself out until he came back.

 ** _Thank u for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	26. Chapter 26 Reason

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Mason Ashford and Edison Castile._**

 ** _Reason_**

"You are an idiot, you know that right?" Eddie asked.

"How many times are you going to say that, bro?" Mason muttered with a groan.

"Until you promise me to no to take me to any wretched party that you think is going to be supercool."

"Oh, come on it was supercool." Mason complained.

Eddie snickered, "Oh, yeah it was cool until you decided to get drunk and jump on the table singing that stupid Barbie song."

"Don't freaking remind me," Mason scowled.

Eddie laughed loudly, "Oh don't you worry Masey boy. Rose has it recorded."

Mason swore. "That girl is surely going to be the reason of my death. If anyone finds about this... I need to see her, man."

With that Mason dashed out of the room, not knowing how much truth the words he had uttered jokingly held

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	27. Chapter 27 Carefree

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Alberta Petrov._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _Carefree._**

"How come I didn't know about it when I was here?" Rose Hathaway half complained half groaned. Next to her, her boyfriend chuckled. Hmm, the word Boyfriend seemed not suitable, Dimitri was more than a boyfriend to her. He was literally her everything.

They were at the Academy for the Queen's yearly visits. The Guardians had some free time and it was Sunday.

Dimitri had been telling her about going to a party/ get together that the school Guardians sometimes had on Sundays at least once a month.

Rose as the moment was grumbling how on earth a secret about her old school was hidden from her. For goodness sake she was Rose Hathaway.

"Come on Roza, or are you going to whine about not knowing Academy's secrets?" Dimitri asked with a smile.

"I do not whine," she grumbled.

"Sure you don't,Уважаемые," He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Some hours later Guardian Petrov found two of her best Guardians sprawled on the couch in one of the lounges.

Rose had her face buried between Dimitri's shoulder and neck, sleeping. Dimitri had an arms around her, watching Rose with a smile on his face.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Уважаемые means dear. I looked that up._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	28. Chapter 28 Soon

**_I don't own VA._** ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri Belikov_**

 ** _Soo_** ** _n._**

Soon she would be his. Soon, he would awaken her. Soon, he would have a powerful even though young Strigoi next to him. Soon he would call her his.

Dimitri couldn't wait until he got his hands on her. No one was going to keep him away from her. Nothing was going to come in between them. No Guardians, no duties, no Moroi.

He needed to be patient. The Strigoi around him didn't understand. They called it a waste of time. Why tell everyone to not to kill a Dhampir girl? They didn't know who she was and what she could do.

Soon, he reminded himself.

 ** _Strigoi Dimitri is a bit difficult and different to write._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Any ideas, suggestions or anything?_**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	29. Chapter 29 Parents

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose_**

 ** _Parents._**

Once upon a time, there was a girl. Okay, scratch that, it's too clichéd. Being Rose Hathaway is difficult. I would know of course, I am _Rose Hathaway,_ duh!. Well, anyways as I was saying folks, that being me is difficult.

First it was my mom abandoning me, not exactly abandon she stayed in touch but you get the point.

Next growing up in Vampire Academy. Duty, morals, Moroi. Having friends.

Next came being shadow kissed stage where I lost my mind. Hey, being shadow kissed is difficult. Parties, boys, being a rebel. You name it.

Then running away with my charge. The time during which sense of responsibility really crept on.

Then coming back to the Academy or rather dragging us back. But the best part of coming back was falling in love. But who said that fall in love and you get your happy ending?

Nah, after loads of things coming in my and Dimitri's way we finally, _finally,_ got the chance to be together.

And now, another major turn, but a good turn. All my life I'd believed that I could only have kids with a Moroi and now all of a sudden Dimitri. and I could become parents.

I knew that he wanted a family. Hell, he'd given up the chance of having a baby. I had always felt that I wasn't enough for him. That I couldn't give him what he wanted to have. But after Adrian's little speech... I was left speechless.

Dimitri and I, parents, a baby maybe more than _a_ baby.

Not now, of course I was only eighteen. And for the rest of the time I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

 ** _Okay, I know this isn't my usual style of writing. This took a different turn than what I actually wanted._**

 ** _And thanks for your idea guest. A Hathaway-Mazur will be next._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _See ya tmrw._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	30. Chapter 30 Hathaway-Mazur

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Mazur and Hathaway._**

 ** _Hathaway-Mazur._**

Happy that was the only word Abe could currently think of. For the first time in years he was truly happy. His daughter had called him 'dad.' From Zmey to Dad. And that wasn't the only thing. His love was with him. No more keeping the distance from each other.

"What are smiling about?" There was a soft whisper next to him.

"Huh?" Abe said, breaking out of his thoughts.

Janine gave a chuckle. "I asked, what are you smiling about?"

He shrugged, "I am just... so happy, Jay. Who would have believed that a man like me could have a family? I am so glad that you and Rose are finally with me." He squeezed her hand. "Well, even if she has a boyfriend who the world believes is still a Strigoi." he added.

Janine laughed, a sound that Abe loved so much.

"That's a good reason to be happy about. Being together after so long," Her voice changed. A tear fell on her cheek. Ibrahim gently wiped it off with his thumb.

"Janine, if I ask you something will answer me truthfully?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Do you love me?"

"What kind-?" she began.

"Just answer," he cut her off.

"Of course I love you. I always had and always will." She said still a bit confused.

"Then will you marry me?" He asked for the second time..The first time he had was long ago and the answer wasn't what he had liked. But this time her response made him smile and tear up at the same moment.

"Yes," she whispered.

 ** _Whoo hooo. 30 one-shots. A month. Whoop whoop._**

 ** _Thank you for your support, reviews and follows. Thank you so much._**

 ** _See you tomorrow._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	31. Chapter 31 Lies

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Lies._**

 ** _"And you...you're just starting out. Your life is about homework and clothes and dances."_**

 ** _"That's all you think I care about?"_**

 ** _"No, of course not. Not entirely. But it's all part of your world. You're still growing up and figuring out who you are and what's important. You need to keep doing that. You need to be with boys your own age._**

 ** _I didn't want boys my own age. But I didn't say that. I didn't say anything._**

 ** _"Even if you choose not to tell, you need to understand that it was a mistake. And it isn't ever going to happen again," he added._**

 ** _"Because you're too old for me? Because it isn't responsible?"_**

 ** _His face was perfectly blank. "No. Because I'm just not interested in you in that way."_**

 ** _I stared. The messages the rejection-came through loud and clear._**

 ** _Everything from that night,everything I'd believed so beautiful and full of meaning,turned to dust before my eyes._**

 ** _"It only happened because of the spell. Do you understand?"_**

 ** _Humiliated and angry, I refused to make a fool of myself by arguing or begging._**

 ** _I just shrugged. "Yeah. Understood."_**

It was the only thing that I could do. She needed to have a life. And that with me wasn't possible. She was just starting.

But that hurt. Hurt so much. Lying to her was the worst thing that I'd ever did. It was my fault. I hadn't even realized when I began to fall for her.

I needed to keep my distance, especially after what had happened under the charm.

But another part of me so badly wanted to be with her. To be able to call her 'Roza.' To be able to care for her.

It was frustrating. She knew too much, far too much about me. It scared the shit out of me. But at the same moment it made me happy too.

How was I supposed to tutor her when I couldn't even stand near her? All the time, I had been shrugging it off as nothing while I had actually begun to fall in love with her.

This was just so new to me. And hell, as a twenty four year old I shouldn't have been getting worried about it. But I was a twenty four year old Guardian. Not just some other guy.

In that moment I had never felt so alone.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Suggest a title for the Saved story please._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	32. Chapter 32 Chocolate

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Chocolate._**

It was just chocolate really. Just a bar of very tasty and instantly melting in your mouth chocolate.

I moaned as I took a bite. It was so sweet, so delicious. Reacting like this over a bar if chocolate, sure why not?

"This is perfection," I exclaimed taking another bite. In that moment I felt Dimitri's presence. I don't know how I felt it but I just did. I couldn't explain it.

I didn't look at him, I kept eating the chocolate which was getting all over my fingers.

"Wanna have some?" I asked.

He grinned and crawled up on the bed next to me. He took a bite, then frowned, a teasing glint was in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not tasty." he stated.

"Oh, come on comrade. You have got to be kidding me." I said.

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss, slow and teasing. Then he licked the bit of chocolate on my mouth.

"Mmm, now that's what I call delicious." After this comment from him I simply pressed the chocolate bar to my mouth just to feel the tingles that I'd felt a moment ago.

 ** _Thanks for reading. This idea came up when I was eating chocolate earlier today. And my anniversary edition of VA is coming in two weeks. :D_**

 ** _See you tomorrow._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	33. Chapter 33 Let it out

**_I don't own VA._** ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Let it out._**

It was all of sudden really, the feeling just crept on me. He was sitting there in the living room, a normal position. And I started to cry. I just couldn't stop myself.

Everything flashed in my head. Him bringing me back to the Academy. Our trainings, then fighting against our feelings. My trip to Spokane, then giving in to each other. Him turning Strigoi. Leaving the Academy to hunt him down, My trip to Russia. All of this came crashing down on me. I remembered his turning back to a Dhampir, the refusal, Tatiana's murder, the guilt, the pain. Everything.

I cried for the pain both of us had to go through. I cried for Mason, the hero who gave his life for me.

Dimitri didn't say anything. He just pulled me to him. He knew, of course he knew. He was the only one who knew everything about me.

"Just let it out," he whispered.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _It's weird isn't? When realization hits you hard. It's so difficult. You can close your eyes for a while but you need to accept it._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	34. Chapter 34 Time

**_I don't own VA._** ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _(It's a combination of different characters)_**

 ** _Time._**

They say that time will heal the wounds, but what about the scars left behind? How was the pain that Rose had felt when Dimitri had rejected he was going to go away? Even after they'd gotten together she still had nightmares about it. And then the ugly scar that she had because of Tasha.

Who said that time makes it easier? It wasn't easy, even after years, Sydney still thought that some one was waiting for her at every turn, waiting to take her back to that hell, to torture her.

Time travel, oh how Lissa whished that Time travel was true. She could go back and change what had happened to her family, what had happened to her best friend. But she couldn't. That time was gone.

Time is the best thing that you can give someone. But sometimes it's the worst. Only at first you think that it's the best. Mia wanted to forget her the time she spent in school. She wanted to forget how time played with her.

What they didn't have was enough time.

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	35. Chapter 35 Finish

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Finish._**

The dress was beautiful, just as beautiful as it had been a year ago. Rose stared at the black dress on the bed. It seemed so long ago. When she'd worn it, Mason had been alive. When she'd worn it Dimitri and her hadn't been together. When she'd worn it Lissa got kidnapped.

But not now. Not again. She put on the black dress and got ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased that she'd gotten ready perfectly.

Rose touched her neck. The only thing which was missing was that rose pendant. With a sigh she pushed away the thoughts of the pendant. She had a party to attend and the best thing of course was that she was attending it as the Queen's best friend.

There was a knock on the door of her apartment. The apartment that she *temporarily* had while she was at the Court. Not that she wanted it, she was all too happy to share with Dimitri. But that was only possible after leaving Lehigh.

She peeped through the hole. A smile formed on her face when she saw who it was. She opened the door.

When Dimitri saw her his grin was so wide that Rose wondered if his cheeks hurt.

"I'll be right back." He suddenly said and went somewhere.

"Dimitri!" Rose said.

"Five minutes." along with footsteps was the response.

Rose frowned and went to sit on her bed while she impatiently waited for her significant other to come back. Few minutes later a grinning Russian Guardian came in.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Close your eyes. No buts just do it."

Rose huffed and did what she was told. All of a sudden she felt something cool around her neck.

"What," she started to ask.

"Stay still, for a moment, Roza. Always so impatient." he chuckled

Rose rolled her eyes and stayed still.

"There." Just as Dimitri said those words Rose hopped off to look in the mirror. She gasped when she saw the rose pendant.

"How- Where." she strutted.

Dimitri pulled her to him, pressing his cheeks against hers.

"I found it a day after the incident. I just saw it in the bushes. Then I thought that maybe one day things will change. One day we will be together."

Rose smiled softly at him. "I love you." she told him in Russian He kissed her forehead.

"You know Comrade, I think that the charm is still present in it. Do you still want to go to the party? Wanna finish what we started that night?

The answer to her question was a laugh and a teasing kiss.

 ** _Thank you for reading. Also that saved story will be put up in What Should Have Happened, and it will have a new title. WSHH is a counter part to WIWSTS. Like a collection of AUs._**

 ** _Give me some days and it'll be up._** ** _See u tmrw._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	36. Chapter 36 Too Fast

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Natasha Ozera._**

 ** _Too Fast._**

Life passes too fast. One moment you are entering preschool the other moment you are a graduate from a college.

One minute you are laughing with a family member and the other moment someone who is family comes to harm you.

Life is too short, too fast. She lost everything. Her family, her face, her love. She was all alone, rotting in this jail.

But somehow the time in the jail was passing too slow. She was remembering her happy days, days spent with her brother and his wife, with Christian, with Ivan and Dimitri.

But that was all gone. Gone just like her soul was. She was just a shell.

 ** _I know this is too short. And sorry for that. I am busy with books, school work and managing a FB page while some other admins are busy._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Have u guys read Artemis Fowl? I got it from the school library yesterday. And Maze Runner? I am currently on Death Cure. Or how about If I Stay and Where she went? Reading If I Stay for the second time. Any Percy Jackson fans here? The Trials of Apollo is amazing._** **_I read it about 2 months ago._**

 ** _And Fantastic Beast, hell yeah!!!_** ** _Hunger Games?_** **_Mocking Jay on TV in few days. But unfortunately my schedule isn't allowing me to watch._**

 ** _See you tomorrow._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	37. Chapter 37 Brother

**_This is for someone who makes me laugh (and cry) everyday._**

 ** _I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Brother_**

She thought that she lost hope. But she was wrong. She lost herself. She lost her family. She lost her parents. She lost her brother.

Her brother who promised to be there for her. Brother who cares for her when she was sick. Brother who loved and yet would never say that to her face. Brother who hid his own problems so that he could solve his sister's.

Her brother was her more like second father. Her brother with whom she'd arguments, her brother with whom she laughed. Her brother whose smile made her smile.

She missed him so much. She missed the days when Andre would take the blame in himself whenever she made a mistake. Days when they would sit together and just crack jokes. Days when they were happy. She even missed those arguments and fights which lasted only five minutes.

She wanted her brother back.

 ** _Sacraa._**


	38. Chapter 38 Daddy

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Abe Mazur._**

 ** _Daddy_**

He had imagined it so many times. He had replayed the moment so many times in his head. But he wasn't ready for what had been just thrown upon him.

His baby girl was going away from him, far away. He had barely gotten the chance to hold her when the time came too soon. Time to let go.

He was never going to hold her when she fell while taking her first steps. He was never going to go out holding his baby girl. He was never going to get any hair clips in his hair or vibrant colors on his nails. He was never going hear the first words of his baby daughter. He was never going to teach his child about his country. He was never going to be by her side when she entered preschool. He was never going have a chance to hug her again.

He was never going to hear the word 'daddy.'

 ** _Thanks for reaching._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	39. Chapter 39 Names

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampir_** ** _e Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _Names._**

I signed another page. Reports were so boring. This was stupid. I was supposed to protect the Queen not read and sign these damned reports.

"Tell me again, why the hell are we doing this?" I muttered irritably.

Opposite to me, Dimitri chuckled, always so patient.

"Well, it's a part of being a Guardian."

"Being a Guardian means to protect not read this nonsense." I raised the file to his face.

"That's stupid, what am I supposed to do with a report on a Dhampir stealing flowers from flower shop? I mean come on! And these long names."

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. I glared at him.

"Alright, sorry," he smiled.

How could I resist that face?

"Your name is long too." he said after a minute or so.

"Hmm?" I looked up from the file in my hands.

"Your name. Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, it's pretty long." he flicked the page. He didn't look up during the time he spoke.

I raised an eyebrow. It had taken me months to practice how to do that.

"So, do you have any shorter name in your mind?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He finished with his work and piled up the files. He got up and leaned towards me, his lips brushing my ear.

"Roza Belikova," he whispered kissing the spot behind my ear.

I was too shocked to say anything. He simply walked towards the door.

When I recovered, I yelled, "Dimitri Belikov get your ass back here. You didn't just propose and walk away!"

He turned around and winked.

I threw the pen in my hand at him.

 ** _I think part 2 is in order._**

 ** _See you tomorrow or day after tomorrow. I have a math test tomorrow. And after that another test. So yeah, busy schedule. And Artemis Fowl it brilliant. I am on the third chapter of the first book. Yeah the first ever book that is taking the me so long to read._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	40. Chapter 40 Faith

**_I don't own VA._** ** _Vampire Academy._** ** _Not really about any of the characters._** ** _Faith._**

Five alphabets, one word but a very deep meaning. Without it the world wouldn't have existed.

Without it there would have been chaos.

People put their faith in different beings. Like faith in God. Faith in your parents, they would never let anything happen to you. Faith in your siblings even if they are annoying. Faith in your significant other.

Faith, the base of every relationship.

Faith that Rose has on Dimitri and vice versa.

Faith that Abe and Jay have on their only daughter.

Faith that Lissa has on her best friend and other Guardians.

Faith that Tasha as. Faith that the people have on their Queen.

Faith without which someone is incomplete.

 ** _My mum suggested it. I was asking for a word to elaborate on and she said faith._** ** _And my math test was amazing. The first best math test. It was perfect (as perfect as it could be) and then today our maths teacher suddenly decided that this test was not going to include in the finals and we would have to give another test of a chapter that I hate and that test will be used for assessment._** ** _That is the worst thing ever._** ** _Any one here who hates chemistry? Meee!!_** ** _Anyway back to VA. What Should Have Happened coming up soon._** ** _Any suggestions for AU/ one shots/other plots?_** ** _Thank you for reading._** ** _Sacraa._**


	41. Chapter 41 Uncle

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Victor Dashkov._**

 ** _Uncle._**

The girl called him 'uncle' but he didn't deserve being called uncle. Considering what plans he had, he should maintain a distance. But how could he? She was the only one who actually cared for his daughter. Lissa and Rose were the only ones who didn't make fun of Natalie.

How could he treat the girls who were his daughter's only friends like tools? He wanted nothing more than to have his daughter fit in. Well, maybe except a cure for his disease.

He was selfish he knew it. He had after all asked Natalie to drain someone so that he could have a last resort.

But he needed the cure. He was important. He was powerful. He was supposed to be a ruler.

And he had the perfect plan.

 ** _Hey guys._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _See you in day or two._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	42. Chapter 42 Ain't A Recording Machine

**_I don't own VA._** ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Ain't A Recording Machine._**

"Look at her," One of the Moroi women said. "I mean, really Maria, she is practically dating her teacher."

"And then she thinks that she is the best Guardian," Maria gave a snort, "She looks like someone who would throw themselves at any guy's feet."

The two Moroi women watched as Guardian Hathaway Jr. nodded at something which the Dhampir next to her was saying. Maria and Samantha watched as she laughed and then began walking towards them.

The two Dhampirs walked passed them

"See, no respect these days. How rude of them. Those lowly Dhampirs. Who do they think they are?"

"You the rumors, she's a blood whore. Look at her neck. And I bet that that Strigoi Belikov is with her because she gives him blood easily." Maria told her friends.

Then Rose Hathaway turned, a sickly smile on her beautiful face. She came face to face with the Moroi.

"He is not a Strigoi. And if weren't for us the Dhampirs you would have your pretty little neck snapped at any moment." She lifted her hair and turned around, "See them? Those Molinjas, they are the reason that you are still alive." She turned to face them again.

The women covered their nervous with an expression of distaste.

"And say it to my face because my back ain't a bloody recording machine."

A few feet away, the other Dhampir let out a whistle as Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur walked away, with a hard expression on her face.

 ** _I read it somewhere 'My back is not a recording machine.' And I absolutely love it. I don't care what anyone says behind back at school. They don't have the guts to do what I do. They don't have the guts to speak out for others. They don't have the guts to stand up for anyone._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	43. Chapter 43 Red

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Red_**

I heard the door of the apartment opened. I smiled to myself as I continued to wash this morning's dishes.

"Roza?" I heard him say.

"In the kitchen, comrade." I yelled as I shut the water tap and dried my hands.

A pair of hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.

Dimitri kissed the back of my neck which was exposed as I had done me hair in a bun.

"Welcome home," I murmured turning around.

Dimitri's hands suddenly felt cold. His eyes ringed with red. His lips turned in a menacing smile which showed his sharp fangs.

"Did you miss me Roza?" He purred.

He gave me a kiss and then pulled away only to trail his lips over my throat. He bit my neck. He pulled back with my blood dripping from his mouth I screamed.

 ** _You can probably guess that it's a dream. Anyway my copy of VA anniversary came today. And OMG I absolutely love that Scavenger Hunt story._**

 ** _Have you guys read it? What are your thoughts? I will be reading Tasha's story tmrw._**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _See_** ** _you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	44. Chapter 44 Sleep

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Sleep._**

I couldn't sleep. My throat was dry. In the dark I looked for the water bottle that Dimitri kept on the bedside table. Feeling my way around I finally found it, knocking something on the floor though.

Next to me Dimitri groaned, "Roza, will you please keep the noise down?"

"Sorry," I whispered and being me I chose to drink from the bottle while lying on the bed. I coughed as I felt the water choke me.

He had thrown the blanket off both of us in the next second.

"Roza," he said in alarm. "What- oh."

I grinned sheepishly at him. He shook his head. Now the worry had vanished he looked amused.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded putting back the water bottle.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

I nodded again. He pulled me to him and put the blanket around us. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him kiss my head.

"Try again, you usually fall asleep within minutes in this position." he murmured. He was exhausted I knew that. He had been up all night yesterday because of some assignment.

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer. He was right. I was asleep within minutes.

 _ **Not a special one, I know. And Tasha's story, oh my, way to turn someone sad.** **Have you guys read it? Please tell me. I want to write some one shots related to it.**_

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	45. Chapter 45 One Word

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _One Word._**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had been doing that a lot after coming back from the hospital. You would think that I was same if you took a glance at me. But I wasn't. The bite marks on my neck, the angry red scar of the surgery because of the bullet, the little tattoos were proof that I wasn't same as before.

With a sigh, I buttoned up my shirt. There was no point in looking at the scar again again. It was going to be a part of me. I needed to accept that.

I took my last hair tie out of the box that I kept for small stuff. Honestly, where did all of my hair ties go? I mean I had brought some a week ago know now there was just one.

I gathered up my hair and then released them. Forget it, I wasn't going to wear my hair up. The bite marks on my neck made Dimitri hate himself.

And I couldn't bear the sight of him getting tormented over his old life. I ran the hair brush through my hair few times. I needed a new hair cut.

Just then Dimitri entered. Lissa had wanted the best for her best friend. She'd gone over the top to get everything perfect and comfortable for me to heal. And yeah, Dimitri came with the package. Not that I minded being pampered by everyone, but it had soon started to get on my nerves.

"What's that?" I asked as I saw him put a brown bag on the coffee table.

"Donuts, your favorite ones.". He grinned. He was smiling a lot more these days.

"Aw, Thanks, Comrade." I blew him a kiss. He raised his arm as if to catch something. "Oops, missed it."

I laughed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed him. I felt him smile.

"Describe me in one word." It was all if a sudden that I blurted out those words.

He smiled softly, "Mine."

I couldn't hold back the goofy that spread across my lips.

 ** _Don't you hate it when you can't find your hair ties?_** ** _Anyway I read that on Google._**

 ** _Describe me in one word. - she said._**

 ** _Mine. - he said._**

 ** _And I loved it._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	46. Chapter 46 Memories

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Memories._**

My shift, as a Royal Guardian, was supposed to get over an hour ago. But Lissa needed my help. So, yeah, my role as a bestie was never over.

We were having so much fun together. She was painting my nails and earlier I had tried to do a smokey eye look on her which ended up as a disaster. There was lots of laughter.

"I don't that we have has d this much fun since... well since we were brought back to the Academy." Lissa said as she perfectly did my little finger's nail.

I smiled as memories flashed up in my mind. "Four years ago we were wondering our grocery's budget and having panic attacks at the prices of food," I said.

"All you can think of is food and more food." she chuckled.

"I think about Dimitri too, his kisses, his hugs-"

"Okay, I don't want to know that." she said grimacing.

I laughed and immediately got scolded for moving.

"Our life used to be so weird." Lissa said.

"It still it." I assured her.

She giggled. "Ooh, you remember when you tried to cut your hair just because you couldn't find a hair tie?"

"Or when you compelled Mr. Nagy into giving you detention so that you could just feel what it's like to be in a detention?"

"Or when you got those muffins for Christian's birthday."

"And when I tried to stuff his face with shaving foam." I smirked.

Lissa grimaced. "He was so angry. He almost set his room on fire."

I laughed. It was a good thing that we had more happy memories than the sad ones.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	47. Chapter 47 Gift

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Gifts._**

I had been up since the last half an hour, staring at the man sleeping next to me. It was a wonder that Dimitri hadn't woken up even after me kissing his forehead. Quietly, I slipped on my slippers and walked out of his-our- room.

We were in Baia, for Christmas. I had booked tickets half a month ago so that I could surprise him. Two days ago we came here.

Viktoria was there waiting for me in the hallway. She grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Vik. Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we went back.

"He normally wakes up at the sound of a creak, but not here." I said, as she slowly opened the door.

She and I shared a look. I counted five with my finger and both of us yelled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, DIMKA."

He woke up with a jolt, his eyes wild at first then immediately alert.

"What?" he asked, after taking our presence in.

Viktoria snapped a photo. I burst out laughing.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," I said still laughing.

"Don't call me that. Merry Christmas to both of you. And couldn't let me sleep for some more time?" he grumbled.

"Nope, come on, Dimka, Mama wants you two to come down quickly." Vik said. She shot me a look and I shook my head. She smiled and left.

"Good morning," I kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Roza." he smiled pulling me to the bed.

"We need to go shopping." I said, fidgeting with the bedsheets.

"We did that a day before coming here." he said confused. I rarely talked about shopping with him. "If you want to we can go. Why may I ask?"

I sighed dramatically. "Because, comrade, our baby isn't going to wear your or my clothes."

"I... What?" he said, his eyes widening.

I giggled at his expression.

"You... oh, Roza." A tear trailed down oh his face. I was suddenly crying too.

He hugged me tightly, "Thank you."

I was complete.

 ** _I have wanted to write something like that for so long. Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Happy Christmas._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	48. Chapter 48 Wish

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Alberta Petrov._**

 ** _Wish._**

Being the heard Guardian meant more duties than anyone else. It was Christmas Eve. Most of the students were gone for the holidays but there were some whose home was the Academy. They were mostly Dhampirs.

Alberta's heart broke at that. She couldn't help but remember her childhood.

She was talking round in the primary campus, when she saw some seven year olds with papers and crayons in the lounge. All of them were busy writing except one lone girl who sat away from them with a frown on her face.

"Rose?" Alberta asked, "What's the matter?"

"Hi, Guardian Petrov." Rose said.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself? Go on, join your friends." Alberta pointed to the group.

"They are not my friends, well except Mase and Ed. I don't want to join them because they are writing letters to Santa." Rose said.

"But why? Every one has a wish. What's yours?" Alberta sat down next to her.

"I don't think that my wish could ever be fulfilled." she said, sounding more like a grown up.

"Won't you tell me, Rose? You tell me lot's of things."

"That I do, because you are closest to what I can say my mommy."

Alberta had no words at that.

"And my wish is that I want my parents to celebrate Christmas with me." she looked at Alberta.

"It's a wish that even Santa can't fulfill."

With that she simply got up and left the Guardian in her thoughts.

 ** _See you soon_**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	49. Chapter 49 Sister

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Lissa and Jill._**

 ** _Sister._**

At first Lissa was shocked when she found about Jill being her sister. Then can the anger on her dad and his mistress and Jill.

Then came the guilt. It wasn't Jill's fault. She didn't want this to happen.

Lissa initially stayed away from Jill, her half sister. But slowly and mind you it was very slowly, she began to talk to Jill.

Soon, she and Jill began to laugh and have fun. She and Jill learned to accept each other. Soon they began to behave like sisters.

And Lissa had so much fun 'talking' to Eddie about him and Jill. But that didn't mean that Jill was leaving her chance of teasing Christian and Lissa endlessly.

 ** _Thanks for reading. Happy New Year._**

 ** _And someone suggested about Belikovs reacting to Rose and Dimitri's kid._**

 ** _Should I make them seem like they don't know about Dhampir and Dhampir having a kid or make them know about it?_** ** _Sacraa._**


	50. Chapter 50 Dimitri Belikov

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose._**

 ** _Dimitri Belikov._**

Everyday, I would wake up and get ready for gym. Every single day. And waking up early wasn't the worst part about it. No, the worst part was seeing him, Dimitri Belikov.

He was the kind of guy every girl dreamed of. Yeah, that was it. In my dreams he was mine. But in reality he was just a dream. I was sure that what we had wasn't one sided. He had said himself when I got injured because of Natalie.

I could see it in his eyes, the way his eyes lit up or sometimes longed.

But I hoped. I hoped that one day he would put his mask aside. One day he would not just be a dream to me, but reality.

 ** _Thanks for reading._** **_50 one shots. And 50th on the first day of 2017. Yuppie._** **_Thanks_** ** _for reviews._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	51. Chapter 51 Without You

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Abe and Janine._**

 ** _Without You._**

He didn't know what the future held for him. He didn't even know what he wanted from life. But that was until Abe met her, Janine Hathaway.

His life wasn't simple. And it wasn't by choice. It was circumstances that made him do what he was doing. But slowly he began to like what he did. Until he met her.

Abe had never hated his profession but in that moment he hated it. He was disgusted with himself.

But she proved him wrong. She saw the best in him. He used to think that he couldn't make anyone happy, but he made her happy.

Soon, it was time to say goodbye. She and him were going there separate ways. There was an ache inside him that was growing stronger every minute.

"I love you, both of you." He whispered kissing his girls' forehead. "I hope you forgive me Rose," Abe gently stroked the baby girl's face. The baby watched with a carefree smile on her face, unaware that it was the last time she was seeing her father. She would soon forget his face.

"I don't what I'll do without you." He said.

But Janine didn't let her face show anything, her eyes did all the talking. "Maybe one day..."

"I hope so," Abe said. He watched as the love of his life walked away with their child in her arms.

 ** _Hi guys. Thanks for reading. That's bit emotional than usual isn't it?_**

 ** _Anyway, See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	52. Chapter 52 Thorns

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Adrian Ivashkov.**_

 _ **Thorns**_

Everyone says that a rose whatever color it might be of, is beautiful. And I agree. But people forget that a rose is never complete without it's thorns.

I suppose that was what happened to me. In her beauty, I forgot that Rose had thorns too. She was sweet, so different, so... well I don't have any words.

I didn't exactly regret meeting her. But I wished for meeting with her before _he_ met her. Before she began to fall for him.

I wasn't about to turn to those depressed guys whose girl left them for someone else. But who was I kidding. I had already turned to those kind of people.

Watching her everyday made it even harder.

But who knew that fate had other plans for me. I certainly didn't.

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	53. Chapter 53 Evil Creatures

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Sydney Sage.**_

 _ **Evil Creatures.**_

Sydney couldn't believe it. She was going to work with Vampires. Gulp. Those evil, bloodsucking monsters. Wasn't meeting with one Moroi enough? And the Moroi just had to be a mobster. A bloodsucking mobster. If it hadn't been for her sister then she would have never, ever been in contact with Abe Mazur.

She liked being an Alchemist. But there were some things that she hated. Like constant remarks from her father that she wasn't good enough. Like Keith's presence. Like her mother constantly yelling at her father how he had took her daughters away.

She was disgusted. Taking care of a Moroi princess, another Moroi Lord, from whose file it looked like he was just a lousy, drunken idiot. Then the Dhampir Guardian, Dhampirs who weren't supposed to exist.

How on earth was she going to handle all this? She didn't know. God, she hoped that all this would be over soon.

Little did she know, that barely year after this she would be married to the said lousy, drunken idiot.

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	54. Chapter 54 Sandwich

_**I don't own VA.**_ _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Dimitri and Rose.**_

 _ **Sandwich**_

"I don't believe it. How could you?" I growled.

"Roza, I am sorry. I didn't know." He said.

"You didn't know," I said, doing a lame attempt at copying his voice, "That's not fair, comrade. I wanted to have it. So badly." I whispered the last two words.

Dimitri sighed, "You are being too dramatic."

I scoffed, "You would be too dramatic if you found out that I had eaten your sandwich with your favourite filling."

"I said I am sorry, Roza. I didn't know it was yours. I was hungry." He did look sincere.

"Well, I am hungry now," I grumbled.

"How about I make you black bread? With your favourite jam. It won't take long, I promise."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Really." he kissed my forehead and set to work.

"I'll help you out."

"No, thanks, Roza. The you don't know how to make a salad, let alone bake." He smirked.

"Hey!"

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	55. Chapter 55 Taken Away

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire**_ _ **Academy.**_

 _ **Natasha**_ _ **Ozera.**_

 _ ***Minor spoilers (The anniversary edition)**_

 _ **Taken Away.**_

Her life felt meaningless. She didn't want to live. But she had to. If not for her sake, then at least for Vinh, for Christian. Vinh , if had been alive, then he would have told her just to be herself, to be strong. But just like her inner self, Vinh was dead too.

During times like these she wondered why had she decided to learn boxing and master her magic.

Four years, that's how long it's been since she was left alone. Four years since she lost her love.

Sometimes she questioned herself. She wasn't the only one who was suffering from this incident. Christian was too. And he was just a little boy. Boys of his age weren't supposed to worry how they would survive. Boys of his age weren't supposed to feel isolated.

And yet, Christian never showed it. He always managed to put up a facade.

This wasn't fair. Didn't they deserve happiness? Didn't they deserve to smile? Didn't they deserve to be treated like normal royal Moroi?

Their life was taken away from them even before it started.

 _ **Thanks for reading. And you got the hair tie part, 12Mrs.Castile34.**_

 _ **And I am not sure about if I spelled Vinh's name correctly.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews guys!**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	56. Chapter 56 Badass

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Mason Ashford.**_

 _ **Badass.**_

Six weeks after Rose and Lissa left cough *ran away* cough some new Guardians arrived at the Academy. This wasn't new. But considering the decrease in the number of Guardians, Mason was surprised that five Guardians had begun to work for St. Vlad's.

One of those Guardians was Dimitri Belikov. The Russian one, as he was called for the first (and the last) time on his first day. His title was changed to The Russian Badass from the Russian one after they saw him giving a demo to the Dhampir Novices at one of the sessions which were held regularly for the Novices of the whole school.

Mason had never seen moves like that. That man was a god. And the little marks for his kills. Mason was in awe.

But that wasn't it. Guardian Belikov was the leader of the team which had been selected to bring Rose and Lissa back. He was also Lissa's Guardian and if fate allowed Rose to guard Lissa then he was Rose's Guardian partner too.

Mason used to wonder how on earth were the two girls able to hide. But then again, it was Rose Hathaway. Eddie and Mason had placed a bet on how long will it be until the girls' are found and another one on when the Guardians will give up.

He had never seen Guardian Belikov at any of the lounges at weekends where Guardians often liked to meet up. Hell, he had never heard him crack a joke or talk about something else except work. Mason wondered what had actually caused that man to become like this.

 _ **I feel like there are just a few Mason's povs. Lemme know if I should write more like this one.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.**_

 _ **The session that I mentioned was something that I have had in my mind for long. In our school every month, sometimes in every two months, they hold sessions for just girls/boys and for boys and girls both. Stuff like personal health, school rules, PPTs on avoid junk food and mobiles blah blah blah. But it's good that attending these sessions makes me miss the four classes sometimes five. :D**_

 _ **So, I do think that St. Vlad's would have sessions for the Novices sometimes.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa**_


	57. Chapter 57 Invisible

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Natalie Dashkov**_

 _ **Invisible.**_

Some people wanted to have the power of becoming invisible. Trust me, I wasn't that type. I was already invisible to the whole school. No matter what I did, no matter how much effort I put into it, I was still the stupid girl.

I was a royal, yes my father was a well known person, my family was respected but me, I was invisible.

I barely had friends. The ones around me couldn't be called my friends. I saw their expressions. They didn't want to ruin their reputation by hanging out with me. I saw the looks of pity which were sent in my direction.

I knew I just had to wait. Wait for the right moment, where I would be the one who laughed at them. I just needed to wait.

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**_ _ **Also whoever this 'guest' person is. If you believe that my one-shots are 'soooo boring' and 'bloody short' then why did you even bother to read the second one? Why wait till the 55th one to write your review. It's not really that you don't like me story bothers me. What bothers me is the way of you wrote that review.**_

 _ **If you are still here then I would like you to spend hours wondering what to write next and actually get that written.**_

 _ **If you are still here and please do tell me what type of stories you like? And perhaps I will try writing that. But well that's what a writer has to face. Good reviews and love is accompanied by impolite reviews too.**_

 _ **To the others thank you. Your reviews and follows make my day :)**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	58. Chapter 58 Rose's Type

_**I don't own VA.**_ _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir.**_

 _ ***Minor spoilers (Anniversary edition) Rose and Lissa are on run.**_ _ **Dated (according to the book) June 30**_

 _ **Rose's Type.**_

"Really, Rose. He's cute." Lissa said. "You should at least give him a chance." She sounded like she was having fun and she really was. I could feel her giddiness through our bond.

"I don't have time for dating, Lissa." I said. I couldn't afford to let my thoughts wander when I was protecting her.

"It's not like we are attending school," she argued.

"Lissa," I groaned, "he's not really my type." I said, trying to get her off the topic, before I blurted out something which would make her sad.

"Then what's your type?" Lissa asked excited.

I thought about it for a few minutes, then finally saying, "Really, really tall."

"Then I will make sure to find someone really, really tall for my best friend." She grinned.

I didn't refuse her. All I could think was about the responsibility I had. I didn't think that my profession would allow me to date. Dating someone would mean putting my charge's life in danger.

 _ **Thanks for reading. And a special thanks to Romitiri Together Forever.**_

 _ **See you soon. And I have a part two of this.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	59. Chapter 59 Rose's Type 2

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Rose and Dimitri.**_

 _ **Rose's Type part 2.**_

"Remember Jeff?" Lissa asked suddenly. It was dinner time. We were in the cafeteria. Adrian, Christian and Eddie sat talking about some movie that Adrian had watched a couple of days ago.

Technically, Adrian wasn't supposed to be here. But well, he was a royal Moroi and a spirit user at that.

Adrian turned at Lissa's words.

"Who's Jeff?"

"Another one of Rose's admirer's." Lissa smirked.

"Ah, Hathaway breaking hearts. The usual." Christian chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Not just hearts, fire-boy but their bones too."

Eddie cracked a smile. It was difficult to make him smile these days. It had been just a little over two weeks after...after Mason's death.

 _You said someone really, really tall, remember? Adrian's tall._ Lissa said through the bond.

I scoffed, "Lissa."

"What now?" Adrian asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing. Just you know, Rose is still single and her preference for ta-"

"Lissa," I hissed.

She smirked. _Okay, I won't say it. If not Adrian then someone else?_ I mentally sighed. I did have someone else. Someone of my 'preference' and that someone was standing not even ten feet away.

I turned my neck slightly to the left where Dimitri stood. His expression changed when he saw me staring at him. And I knew that he was thinking of the little moment we'd shared in the training room earlier. But well, I couldn't just yell it to the world that it was Dimitri Badass Belikov that I wanted in my life.

 _ **If you are wondering about the moment, I could only think about the 'Tease' chapter.**_

 _ **The saved story aka What should have happened won't be up for at least a few weeks, Sorry. I have only three parts of that story written. I am unable to write it because I just gave my pre-boards (kind of tests before the finals) and the schedule for my finals is here and they start in just 3 weeks. *sniff* I hate exams. I am getting very less time for WIWSTS and if I start with WSHH then... :( :(**_ _ **Thanks for reviewing and reading.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	60. Chapter 60 Pain

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Dimitri and Rose.**_

 _ **Pain**_

 _Hi comrade. This was the only way I could think of. Writing to you seemed like the only option. And yeah, I got the idea from your letters at which I don't know if I should chuckle or cry._

 _I miss you. So much that it hurts._ _No one can really understand how I feel. I know you would have, if you had been here. But then again I am feeling this because of you._

 _I don't think that I can keep promise to Adrian. I did try to tell him, but he wasn't taking any of it. Why is it that I am feeling like I am betraying you? Why can't I just I let you go? Why can't I be with you? I know I am being stupid._

 _But it's difficult to be brave and sassy all the time. I can't do this without you. Not now. Who would have thought that there would a time when Rose Hathaway would need a man in her life?_

 _Why did you even come to this school? Why couldn't have you refused the offer of bringing Lissa and I back? How could you take my everything and leave a rotten shell behind? I really, very badly want to say that I hate you. But I can't. I just can't._

 _Another one of your letter arrived today by the way. And I have it under my pillow. I have something of yours. The words that you wrote are kinda sadistic but it is from you at least._

 _Lissa wanted me to come over in her room. But I refused telling her that I couldn't because of the curfew. She thinks that I am becoming like you, the old you._ _Eddie and I had a fight, during one of the training classes I mean. I won of course. But for some reason everyone was staring at me. I didn't know what I did. Later Eddie told me that I was a new definition of badass._

 _I wish you could see their faces. That was epic. Adrian and Christian almost never leave me alone. And Eddie too. But you know comrade, it's not there American accented voices that I want to hear. It's your deep Russian accent that I imagine. Your warm, beautiful melody-like voice._

 _I don't want to stop. I don't want to go back to the real world. It always feels like time has stopped when I think about you. And deep down I really, really want to see you._

 _I love you. And I am not going to write some sappy line because I think that the sappy-ness in this letter is enough._

 _Forever yours_

 _Roza._

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing. This idea just popped up in my mind.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	61. Chapter 61 Valentines

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Rose and Lissa.**_

 _ **Valentines.**_

 _ **This one shot is based on Lissa and Rose's freshman year. 14 Feb, 2006.**_

It was Valentines day. Lissa, Mason, Eddie and I were having a blast pranking couples around the school. Just because we were single didn't mean that we couldn't have fun on Valentine's day.

We had placed bets on how many couples would fight because of any of us. What we were doing was that whenever we saw a couple holding hands or snogging, we began to yell at the opposite sex that they had betrayed us by choosing their current partner over us. I was winning of course.

I was at my tenth couple right now and had spotted another one at the end of the hallway.

Two people were standing there, their lips locked and it seemed like things were heating up. And in that moment I shouted, "How could you do this to me? I thought you cared for me."

The couple broke up. It was a Tarus kid hooking up with a Dhampir girl.

"What?" The girl cried.

"That's right. I was in your place yesterday, girly and it was so good," I turned my voice dreamy and that of awe.

"No, that's not true. I swear-" the boy started.

"Shut up!" The girl yelled. "How dare you? How could you cheat on me?"

I smirked. Time to get out of here. Silently I slipped away.

"That was very mean, Rosie Posie." Mason laughed as I rounded a corner.

"Oh shut up," I grinned. "Eleven and you?"

"Seven," he scowled. "One girl even said that they would rather be with a Strigoi than me."

I burst out laughing. "Mase, you oh god!" I continued to laugh for a minute or so.

"I should have been there to see it."

"Shut up, it's already embarrassing that Eddie shot the whole thing. Oh... shit." he muttered.

I ran off yelling Eddie's name.

"I will never let you forget it, Masey boy."

"Rose!" he yelled and followed me.

 _ **Rose's birthday is on 21 March. And in Shadow Kiss she says that her birthday is 31 days away. And in 2010 there were 28 days in February. Then Shadow Kiss must have started on the 18th of Feb right? Correct me if I am wrong please.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews, I didn't really realize how and why I got carried away with the previous chapter.**_

 _ **Also have you listened to Closer by Chainsmoker's cover (By Sarah Hyland and Boyce Avenue) if you haven't then do! She's the one who plays the role of Natalie in the movies.**_

 _ **I just feel like she would have made a better Sydney than Natalie. And Zayn's cover of I don't wanna love forever, the first ever solo by Zayn that I fell in love with.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	62. Chapter 62 A rose for Rose

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _A rose for_** ** _Rose._**

It was Valentine's Day. Whoo hoo. Yeah right. I was starting to hate all the people around me getting sappy and couple-sy. The PDA was too much and on the top of that the bond that Lissa and I shared. Sometimes I truly hated that bond. I mean, it could be useful but times like these I wished to be left alone with my own thoughts not someone else's.

Who the hell created Valentine's Day? I wanted to strangle that person. What was that person thinking? Oh, let's annoy all the singles and heartbroken people by making up a day for couples.

Idiots. If Mason had been alive then he, Eddie and I would have been roaming around the school and making fun of anything and everything. Mason, the boy who let his feelings for me interfere and sacrificed himself for my safety. His death was my fault. No matter what everyone else's says, I knew that this was my fault.

It had been hardly three hours since I had woken. I was going to have a really long talk with Lissa and Christian.

And being me, I had decided to leave the comfort of my bed and sneak out. Which wasn't a good idea considering how cold it was and how the security here _lacked._

It was time for practice. That meant being with Dimitri, even if for a short time period.

I opened the gym doors, "Hey, comrade. Oh, Hello Guardian Petrov." I said, startled. Normally, no one joined us.

Alberta looked tired, like she had just finished her shift.

"Hello Rose. And I think the date will be out soon. I'll see you two later." She said hurriedly. Dimitri nodded.

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay."

"Roza?"

My head snapped up. He'd called me Roza, not Rose.

"Yeah?" Dimitri seemed really nervous about something. "Comrade?"

From one of the pockets of his duster he pulled out a rather squished up rose.

"For you." He said softly.

A smile formed on my lips. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

Grinning, I threw my arms around. He held me tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza." He whispered.

 ** _*Grins widely* How about a part 2?_**

 ** _Thanks for your reviews._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	63. Chapter 63 A rose for Rose 2

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _A rose for Rose 2._**

Having a house was the best feeling but shiting and moving stuff was the most boring and difficult part.

"I am tired." I groaned, sitting on the bed which we had fitted not even half an hour ago.

"It's just one more box, Roza. Come on and then we'll go to Dee's to eat." He said.

"Deal." Dee's was my favorite place at the court to eat, he cooked the best food, except of Dimitri and his mother's cooking.

While I picked up the now empty boxes in the room he proceeded to open the last one.

"Rose, what's this?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked at what he was pointing at. It was my wooden box. Lissa's mother had gifted my saying that I should store my memories in it. "It's my memory box. I put stuff special to me in that."

"I learn something new about you every day," he chuckled and opened it.

I sat down next to him on the floor. On the top was Dimitri's sweatshirt, the one he had given me on the day we were in control of the lust charm. There was a jewellery box which he opened and inside lay the said charm.

He pulled out the neatly folded sweatshirt. "I had forgotten that I ownthat."

"You don't, it's mine." I said smirking as I took it from him.

"Oh? Let's see you have my red T-shirt, my duster, my hair brush, my hair ties-"

I interrupted, "You have my hair ties, comrade. And if continue to talk like this than it will takes hours. So the box."

"Right." A dried up rose lay inside on some envelopes. There were red marks on the envelopes on the top due to the rose's essence.

"Is that..." he trailed off.

"The one you gave on our first Valentine. Yeah." I smiled at the memory.

He kissed my forehead, "I was so nervous, you know. I wasn't sure what to do."

"Yeah, I could see it in the way you talked that day. It's been so long." I looked at the box and the smile on my face vanished. The box held Dimitri's letters from the time he was a Strigoi and what I had wrote to him.

"Let's go out." I said hurriedly, "I can handle this later."

He frowned. "Come Roza, let me see the rest of stuff too."

"That's nothing interesting in there." I protested. I did not want to spoil our mood.

He gave me a look which said not gonna happen.

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

He pulled out a folded peice of paper, read it and froze. It was the first one I had received the one with which he sent the stake.

"We don't have to," I said, softly.

"We do, Roza. I have to-"

"No, you don't. That's past, Dimitri." I said firmly.

"Roza, If I can't embrace my past then how am I supposed to move forward?" He said.

"But you already have, you have been doing that every single day for nearly four years." I said, getting slightly angry. I hated seeing him miserable over what he could even not re-do.

"Rose," He said in a tone which reflected so many emotions.

I knew I couldn't do anything. to stop him. Instead I snuggled closer to him. I felt him kiss my head. He picked up another. It was the first one I had written to him.

Slowly, he read on. Finally after putting it down he said, "Do you still want to say that you hate me?"

I made a noise which was halfway between a snort and a sob. He pulled into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.

"I just couldn't, Mitri." I had begun to call him many names over the fast couple of years. "I didn't want to face it again. It was hard the first time and if I did that again..."

"I know, I understand," he said softly.

"Another one?"

He nodded.

We spent our first night in our home reading the letters and embracing our pasts.

 ** _Took another turn. I was myself not sure. The letter mentioned here is the 'pain' chapter. Maybe I'll post more letters. That's for today. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	64. Chapter 64 It's a War

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose._**

 ** _It's A War._**

"Wanna bet, Hathaway?" Mason smirked next to me.

"Oh please, you are totally going to lose, Ash-ford," I said.

He snorted, "We'll see. If I win then you would have to ask Royce for...for a date."

"His nose leaks!" I exclaimed.

He burst out laughing, "Leaks? Leaks?"

"Yeah, yeah very funny you idiot. I accept. If I win then you will go have a walk in a fairy costume made by me and Lissa. Not just in this campus but in the middle and primary campus too." I said sweetly. The students in the lounge were starting to get exicted because of our conversation.

"Done. Let's do it."

We shook hands. There were whistles and hoots from the students around us. The game was on.

"I announce the prank war between Rose Hathaway and Mason Ashford. Let the war begin." Eddie yelled over to hoots. "At the end of the day, the person who pranked the maximum number of people will win. And the results will be announced at midnight at the second floor lounge."

I rolled my eyes at Eddie's words. "And for the witness, we need video recording of each prank."

That was easy. The junior novices were been taught about the technical equipments and putting them in use while protecting their charges.

I spent the whole day going around the school. When it was time, I reached the lounge with Lissa and her boyfriend Aaron, who in my eyes was a moron really.

Mason's videos was shown using the projector. They were hilarious. In a few of them he had been slapped, punched and even kicked. I couldn't stop laughing for a long time.

"Well, now everyone, that was Mason for you." Eddie had a fruit juice box as a mic. "And now presenting you Rose's videos."

Thanks to me, Eddie had his hair blue in color instead of blonde.

Mine started with me scaring Aaron. Lissa who sat next to me giggled. Aaron had almost peed in his pants after seeing the ask I had been wearing.

Next were some Royals. There were laughs all around the lounge. A couple of Guardians, then some novices. My favourite one was Kirova's reaction. I had been hiding in her office.

When she had entered, I had played some scary noises on Lissa's little music player. Then a fake rat had greeted her and then finally me emerging from behind the table covered with a white sheet and a mask. The dim lights helped. And thankfully she hadn't found out that it was me. Yet.

There was Guardian Alto who had been sleeping on a chair in his classroom after his shifts were over. He must have been tired but I had put icy water on him anyway. Then there was a teacher who annoyed me back in sixth grade. He met with a bucket of glitter. Then another student who ended up with a fake snake in his shoe. Then Lissa finding her favourite heels painted in a hideous shade of lime green. Eddie's hair. Then finally Mr. Nagi's missing mustache. Who knew that he wore a fake mustache? I certainly didn't.

After my video ended Eddie stood up again. "Thank you very much for the new hair color Rose." I bowed.

"As you can see Mason had his way around 39 people," There were hoots, "but Rose has a total number of 41 people. Rose wins the prank war." Eddie shouted.

There were claps and a few groans around. Lissa took my hand and twirled me around.

"I am so happy that you don't have a date with Royce."

I laughed. "Get ready, Liss. We need to make Mason a dress."

At the same moment Alberta entered.

"Rose Hathaway. Follow me."

Great.

 ** _Thanks for reading. If you are wondering about what happened with Rose, then. don't worry. Alberta let her go and she wanted a copy of Mason and her prank videos._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	65. Chapter 65 Monster

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Olena Belikova._**

 ** _Monster._**

Olena was around nineteen when she saw him for the first time. He was twenty two at that time. She didn't know his name or where he'd come from. But he was handsome. He was tall, taller than average Moroi and had brown hair which Olena fell in love with. The man's dark green eyes used to follow her around when she walked through the commune with her friends and their love interests. Until one day.

Olena would never forget that day. She was going out with her best friend, Inna. She was going to have a baby and Olena was super excited and happy for Inna.

She was wearing her favourite dress. The blue-green color looked beautiful on her. Inna was constantly teasing Olena about the Moroi man who had, for the past one week, been staring at her.

Her mother had said nothing but simply shook her head. Olena ignored it. She had decided that it was time that she talked to that man.

While standing on the road, chatting with Inna's boyfriend, Olena's eyes fell on _him_. He was here. Just a few metre away from her. Her heart was beating furiously. She had just said goodbye to Inna and her boyfriend when a hand grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her in an empty dark alleyway. Soft lips were pressed against her own. The man she had dreamed about was kissing her. Her dream was nothing against what was happening at the moment.

The man had his right hand in Olena's hair and his left arms pulling her even more closer than they already were. He felt so good against her. She wanted nothing more than to surrender to this man. She wanted him to make her his. She needed air but she needed this man more. But he pulled away from her lips and began to plant kisses on her neck. Then she felt it.

Her first ever bite.

The man's fangs sunk in. There was pain for the briefest of moments and then pleasure. Olena wanted this to never end. If she had known that a bite felt this good then she would have done it long ago. But she had wanted some one really special to her to drink from her.

She pushed away these thoughts from her mind. She didn't want this to end. The man (god she was getting tired of referring her drinker as 'the man') continued to drink from her, for how long she didn't know. Olena was moaning and gasping at the same time. The man's- her _lover's-_ hand were roaming all over her.

When he pulled away from her neck he kissed her once more, leaving her breathless again.

He caressed her face and looked at her with his swooning green eyes. It was such a pretty color.

"Hello, my love. I am Randall." He smiled.

All Olena was think of was how happy she was going to be with this man, Randall. But she didn't know that monsters were perfect at hiding who they really were.

 ** _Thanks for reading. This was something new, wasn't it?_**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	66. Chapter 66 Will you be my buddy

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Mason._**

 ** _Will you be my buddy?_**

Rose took pride on knowing her friends. She knew what Lissa wanted when she was angry. She knew when Eddie needed a hug. She knew how exactly to break Mason's walls when he's trying to hide something which was bothering him.

She knew about their strengths and weaknesses. She knew about what made them happy and what scared them.

And she was going to put it into use. (Insert an evil grin here.)

She had decided it days ago. But she didn't have the time to put it into action.

It was Mason's fifteenth birthday and she had the perfect gift for him.

Mason, Eddie and Rose were standing outside Guardian Alto's class. And yes, the three had been thrown out of the class.

And according to the Rose Logic it was completely Stan's fault that he couldn't even stand an argument with three novices.

Rose hoped to never have Stan as her teacher in her remaining three years at St. Vlad's.

Rose decided that it was perfect time to put her plan into action.

"Hey, I almost forgot your gift, Duckie." Her acting skills helped.

"A gift for me? I am impressed, Rosie-Posie." Mason grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Should I remind you what she got you last year, you moron?"

"My, don't you trust me Eddie?" Rose asked.

"With gifts? Nah, never."

Rose pretended to be hurt.

"My gift?" Mason said, excited.

"Here," from the pocket of her jeans she pulled out a velvet box that she had exchanged for her favourite pencil kit.

On the box there was a strip of paper which said 'Will you be my Buddy?'

Mason opened the box and let out a scream. Eddie and Rose burst out laughing. Inside the box was a cockroach.

Mason was still screaming. He hated cockroaches. And was terrified of them.

"Rose Hathaway, I swear to God that I'll kill you," he screamed. "Dammit, get off me!"

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	67. Chapter 67 A Mess

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri_**

 ** _A Mess_**

 _Hello again, Dimitri. I thought that I should write. Saying that I am better now would be a lie. It's worse than before_. It's _like I am lost_

 _I had a fight with Lissa today. She doesn't understand how much I care for you. All she talks about is you are evil. But she doesn't know that underneath, you are still the same Dimitri. I told her that but from her thoughts I knew that she didn't believe. She thinks I am mad._

 _Maybe I am. Madly in love with a man who I was supposed kill._

 _I slapped Adrian today, like a real slap on the face. He was just so annoying. Who brings a hundred flowers on their first date? And that date was set up by Lissa and Christian, by the way._

 _Later, I went to apologize. I kissed him, Comrade. I don't believe I kissed Adrian Ivashkov...I am sorry._

 _I don't know what caught up on my mind. One moment it was Adrian pressing his lips against mine and the other moment it was you when you kissed me for the first time._

 _And the worst part is, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to forget you. Is it a bad thing that I wanted to be with Adrian? My mind says no, but my heart...my heart won't listen to me._

 _Maybe I will fall for Adrian, maybe I will love him unconditionally or maybe I will break up with him and be with someone else. Or maybe I will find you and be with you._

 _I don't know, I just don't know._

 ** _See you soon._** _**And 100 reviews, thanks so much. 100th by ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER.**_

 ** _Sacraa_**


	68. Chapter 68 So gonna regret this

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri_**

 ** _So gonna regret this._**

I was happy. Happier than usual. My shift had ended early today and I wanted to spend the rest of the day with Dimitri.

I almost bounced to our apartment. I had to search for a few minutes until I found the my copy of key to unlock the door.

"Dimitri?" I said as I closed the door. No response, huh wasn't he home yet?

I checked the kitchen then our bedroom. The kitchen was neat just as we had left this morning and the bedroom was in chaos, again just as we had left.

I frowned. Christian and Lissa were with me minutes before and Dimitri had told me that he would meet me at home.

I changed into something more comfortable, one of Dimitri's shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms and went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

With a hot mug in my hand, I went out to the balcony, Dimitri and my favorite spot in our house.

I nearly poured tea over myself as I saw him sleeping in one of the two mismatched chairs with his feet on the other one and a book on his stomach.

I could have stood there and watched him for the rest of the eternity but then why don't do something that screamed Rose Hathaway-Mazur.

I tip toed to the kitchen. Slowly putting my tea down and picking up a suitable sized pan, I filled it with water and ice.

This was going to be awesome. Just as quietly and quickly I went back and removed his book. If I got his book wet then it was going to be a major problem. Then I poured the water over him.

He woke up swearing, his eyes wild and his expression hilarious. I could not control my laughter.

"You are so going to regret this, Roza," he yelled just as I ran for my life.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	69. Chapter 69 Sleepy

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _Sleepy._**

"Rose, hurry up." Lissa yawned next to me.

"I should say the same thing to you, Lissa." I grumbled.

Being in college wasn't easy. No matter what people tell you that you'll get freedom, have parties, nope don't believe them. College sucks, more than school does.

I was still stuck at a complicated and completely unnecessary problem. The question glared at me from the sheet of paper.

"Ms. Mathews hates when someone doesn't finish her work." Lissa poked me in the ribs. "Come on."

"Why can't you compel her? You are the Queen, Liss," I said, picking up my pen. I can do this, I told myself.

"You know I can't. No matter how much I wish too." She sighed.

"I need sleep." My previous thoughts crumbled down.

"Me too, Rose. Me too." She yawned again.

Just then my phone rang. I let out a groan. At this hour, really universe?

But as soon as I saw Dimitri's name, my need for sleep vanished. I jumped to my feet and picked up the phone.

"Comrade!" I said.

"Rose, you have to-" Lissa began to say.

"Oh, be quiet Liss. Go text Christian while I talk to my fiancé." I said over my shoulder as I went out of my room and to the garden.

Dimitri's laugh came through the phone. "Hello, Roza."

 ** _See you soon. I have my Maths final on 15th. That's how I got the idea._** **_Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	70. Chapter 70 Not so sleepy anymore

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Not So Sleepy Anymore._**

With my phone attached to my ear, I wasn't really in a hurry to reach the garden.

"And you know what, Comrade? I actually beat him up. It was so cool." I continued.

"Ah, Rose. Still breaking hearts and bones." he said and I could tell that he was grinning.

"Learned from the best," I said. "It's been two months, Dimitri." My happy tone changed.

"I know, Roza, I know...it feels very empty without you by my side."

"I love you," I turned the corner, opposite to which was the garden.

Suddenly someone grabbed me. A hand covered my mouth. Another snaked around my waist, my back against my opponent. My instincts kicked in, but I stopped.

"I love you too," A husky voice whispered in my ear.

I felt moisture on my face. He released my and turned me around.

"Dimitri," I nearly yelled.

"Hello Roza," He said just as I pressed my lips to his.

 ** _Thanks for reading._** **_Thanks so, so much everyone!_**

 ** _See ya soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	71. Chapter 71 A rose for Rose 3

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _A rose for Rose 3._**

I pulled out another piece of paper. It was ruined. The folded paper had ink blotches all over it.

Carefully, I unfolded it. Roza stiffened next to me, but she didn't say anything.

Only the first few lines seemed untouched by whatever had caused the ink to smear. I had become used to Rose's untidy scrawl.

I began to read.

 _Can I die? I want to. I really want to. It's been long since I wrote. This is probably the last one._ _He said he didn't love me. He doesn't love me anymore. He said that he's love has faded. I don't know what to-_

It didn't end there. It was nearly impossible to read. Only a few words like somebody, hate, four and mine were visible. But I knew what this was about. The day in church. Time froze. And I realized that it had been tears which had caused the ink to smear.

Then suddenly Roza spoke, barely a whisper, "I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I can't even think properly right. Why me? Why not somebody else? Why does everyone hates me? I should be stronger, but I can't. I want to leave all this behind. I don't want to exist. It's unlike anything I have felt before. It hurts so much." Her voice trembled. I didn't want to see her expression. I didn't have to power to see her face.

"Just four words. Who would have thought that four words would have held so much meaning? Did- did he even care for me before? Did he even love from the start? Why did I have to love him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? He doesn't love me. My Dimitri, my Comrade isn't mine anymore. He isn't mine. He was never mine."

She was sobbing by now. My vision blurred. I let the paper fall to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't sure who needed more support. Me or her?

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _In Spirit Bound after Rose and Dimitri's conversation she goes into her room and stays there until she feels that Lissa will come for her. Later when she comes back in her room, Adrian knocks on her door._**

 ** _So I thought I should write about what Rose actually did while she was alone._**

 ** _See you soon._**

And ** _Sacraa._**


	72. Chapter 72 Change

**_I don't of VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**.

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _Change._**

Until the age of sixteen, almost seventeen, I used to hate those kind of girls who claimed to be desperately in love with their boyfriends and couldn't live without them. I hated it when they said that they were heartbroken and it is the worst kind of pain. I mean have they ever felt the pain of a broken nail or the skin around the nail peeling off? And their stupid reason for all of that. Love. I used to scoffed at that. I mean I did love my friends, but behaving like a guy meant everything. Please.

Then, I met Dimitri Belikov. I fell in love with him. My heart became his. And then, he was gone.

It truly was the worst kind of pain. That pain wasn't physical. Emotional pain hurt more, a thousand times more.

It couldn't be seen, it couldn't be expressed. It could only be felt. A part of me was dead. I understood the true meaning of love with and after him. I understood the pain that came because of love.

I changed. I fell in love.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	73. Chapter 73 Valid Reason

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Many years after The Ruby Circle._**

 ** _A Valid Reason._**

I was finally free. I could go home and sleep. I could spend some quality me time. But then I let out a groan. Dimitri wouldn't be home and someone needed to make dinner for the kids. I really hoped that the house wouldn't be in a mess when I reached there. But who was I kidding, Ian and Izolda always managed to mess the place.

Unlocking the door as usual took five minutes. I couldn't just find the damn key. When finally I entered, I was met with a surprise. It was clean, well except a few toys on the floor. But it totally wasn't what I expected. And it was quiet. Were the kids in bed? No, that wasn't possible. Eddie and Jill had called me just a few minutes ago to tell me that they would be leaving and the kids were still up.

"Ian? Izolda?" I called. Nothing. That made me tense. Instinctively I pulled out my stake.

My heart almost stopped when I entered the kitchen. They were there all right. But the condition they were currently in made me cry and laugh at the same time.

An empty jar of peanut butter along with bottles of strawberry and chocolate syrup lay on the kitchen floor.

Their faces and clothes were more colourful than their drawings on the walls of the house.

I let out a curse. Then cursed again for swearing in front of them. Both of them let out a giggle.

"What in earth-" I began.

"She started it." Ian pointed to his little sister.

"I did not, mommy!" Izolda cried. And of course, in a moment, a few tears had covered her cheeks. She always did that. Her papa's spoiled princess.

"She did." Ian scowled.

"I didn't."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Stop it." I shouted. "Uncle Eddie and Aunt Jill left you two, not even five minutes ago. How did this happen?"

A moment of silence.

"I am not talking to the walls," I said.

Just then I heard footsteps and then Dimitri's voice.

"We are in the kitchen, comrade." I yelled.

There was a shout from him, then some Russian swear words and then some in English. I shook my head at the kids giggling. And. the teachers at Ian's school wondered where he learned 'dirty' words.

He came in, bare feet and hopping on his left leg.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I stepped on Miss Peggy." Dimitri groaned. "And what happened here."

"No," Izolda yelled. "Papa, you hurt Miss Peggy." she started to run out. Miss Peggy was her favourite doll.

"No, you will stay here, Missy." I said sternly.

Izolda pouted and crossed her arms. Yeah, she inherited my attitude.

"Dimitri." I started.

"Yes, Roza."

"Give me a reason for why we decided to have kids. And a valid reason please." I said in exasperation.

He burst out laughing and then pulled me down on the floor too. I grabbed the pink bottle just as he grabbed the brown one.

"You will clean the kitchen," I said as I squeezed the bottle over his hair.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	74. Chapter 74 Christmas

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Christian and Lissa._**

 ** _Christmas_**

Two years ago, Christan Ozera would have sat by himself and read a letter from his aunt. That was how he spent his Christmas. His aunt and him never celebrated Christmas with much enthusiasm after the death of his parents. It hurt so much. Christian would remember his mom's cooking and his Dada's funny carols. Christmas was his parents favorite holiday.

And now here he was, sitting with Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Adrian, Sydney along with little Declan.

His _friends_. The friends he had actually never hoped to get. They weren't just his friends. They were family. A family that he thought he'd lost.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Lissa talking to him.

"Christian? Chris?"

"Huh?" Christian muttered.

"All you okay?" Lissa asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"I am fine. Just thinking." He shrugged.

"About?" Lissa asked.

"Us. You. I am so lucky to have you." He whispered.

Lissa smiled and took his hand.

"I love you, Vasilisa Dragomir. "

"I love you too." she bend forward to kiss him, which soon turned to a not-so-innocent make out session.

"Get a room, you two." Christian distinctly heard Adrain groan.

Lissa pulled back to tell him off.

"I could say the same thing to you and Syd." she smirked. At the same moment though Rose shouted.

"Present time!"

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	75. Chapter 75 Father's Day

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Abe._**

 ** _Father's Day._**

Abe Mazur sat in front of the TV, with Janine next to him. God, he absolutely hated that movie but Janine on the other hand loved these sort of movies. The things a person had to do for love...sigh.

"Jay?" He started.

"Hmm?" Janine didn't take her eyes off the T.V.

"Err, nothing." He said hurriedly. He knew how angry she would be if he even mentioned changing the channel. He mentally let out a sigh. Being at court had its perks, but he was bored. Not that he didn't love spending time with Jay and their daughter and scaring Rose's over six feet tall fiancé, he just wanted to do something new.

There was a knock on the door. He went to check. Rose stood there, with her face covered because of the hood of her jacket. And he knew she was crying. He had seen her not even an hour ago.

"Rose, what is it? Arw you okay? Did he do something?" he demanded. He knew that Dimitri wouldn't really do something to make Rose cry, but if he had, Abe was going to rip his limbs off.

"No, no. It's not like that." She wiped off tears from her face just as Abe took her by the shoulder to steer her inside.

"Then what is it?" He asked worryingly. He had seen her cry when she was just a few days old. Even as a baby, Rose had never cried so much.

"Rose!" Janine's shriek came, her movie was forgotten. "What happened?"

"Dimitri and I were moving stuff when I found this." she held up an old handmade card. In a child's handwriting the words 'Happy Father's Day' were written in blue colour.

Abe carefully took the card from her hand. It took great strength for him to even just take it. Nervously, he opened it and read.

 _I didn't really wanted to make this. Lissa was making a card for her daddy, she wanted me to make one too. Mase says that I don't have someone who I can call Daddy. He lies, right? You are my Daddy, I just don't know who are you. But I know that you are my Daddy._ _I have never met you, I don't know your name. But you are my Daddy._ _I just want to ask you something:_ ** _Why?_** _I don't know if I I'll ever see you, but I know that I'll never hate you or mommy._ _Love._ _Rose._

Underneath it, there was a drawing which was smeared and impossible to see.

"Rose," Abe started.

"Why couldn't have to come sooner? You could have been there for me earlier." Rose sobbed.

Janine took the card. She was lost for words.

Slowly, Abe hugged his daughter, not caring about his own tears.

"I know, sorry won't cover it. And I know how much I hurt you. But I promise to be therw for you every second of my life, Rosemarie."

"I love you, Dad." Rose mumbled.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I am updating after a looong time. Exams are over and I was taking a. break by doing nothing at all for four days. And Judith(guest) your wish shall be fulfilled. :D_**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	76. Chapter 76 Grandparents

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Grandparents._**

Dimitri and I had come back to the court a few days ago. Spending Christmas in Baia was amazing and so were the reactions of the rest of the family. Now the next step was to tell my parents. Lissa knew of course. I had called her. We had celebrated Christmas and New Year here and then another Christmas celebration in Baia.

I hadn't been able to celebrate Christmas as a kid and spending it twice, once in court and then again in Baia was the best thing ever.

At the moment, Mom and Dad had come over to Dimitri and my apartment for dinner. Dimitri and I had decided that it was the best way we could break the news to them. The effects of spirit were beginning to show.

Dimitri had made the dinner and I had helped by staying away from the kitchen.

Dimitri was being too protective these days. And it had been only a couple of weeks since I had found out. I wasn't even going to think what it would become of him and his protectivness in the upcoming months. But I was happy.

The dinner was over. The whole time I had been fidgeting. And thank goodness, I had managed to keep my food down.

I could tell that my father was getting suspicious. He had immediately noticed the little whispers and expressions Dimitri and I had been sharing.

"Rose," Abe started in a tone which would have been scary if I hadn't known him.

Dimitri took my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Rose and I have something to tell you."

Mom raised her eyebrows. Dad stopped his spoon full of brownie midway to his mouth.

I could feel excitement build up inside me. "Dimitri and I are going to be parents." I said in a rush.

"That's fantastic." Dad exclaimed while mom yelled at Dimitri," You knocked up my daughter."

"Mom," I shouted, my eyes wide.

"Jay, they have been married for a year now." Dad said, laughing.

Mom's face turned red, "Oh, um. Congratulations. Grandparents. Abe, do I look like a grandmother? What am I going to do?"

"Janine," Dad said loudly, "Calm down."

I let out a laugh. That definitely wasn't the reaction I had been hoping for.

Dad turned to me again. "Right. Grandparents." He grinned.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I got this idea when I went to meet my tiny neice for the first time. She is just so small._**

 ** _Anyway, see you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	77. Chapter 77 Guardian

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri Belikov_**

 ** _Guardian._**

He had been confident last night, but the nervousness was creeping on him now. He was going to be a Guardian and damn, he was fidgety at the moment. Dimitri wasn't even aware of his best friend calling his name over and over again. Then, finally, Ivan had to throw a notebook at him.

"What the hell, man?" Dimitri asked, irritated.

"You will get late if you don't, pick your butt from that bed and go outside to the trials." Ivan said, sounding a lot like his mother. Dimitri wondered what he would do without that guy telling him almost everything about his schedule. For God's sake, he was supposed to be the protecter.

"You nervous, man?" Ivan asked. Dimitri was pretty sure that he could see his nervousness, but he choose to not to comment.

"It'll be okay, Dimka. I know you'll do awesome. I have faith in you, young lad." Ivan said, mimicking his father.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

His trials were a blur. The obstacles were hard, but Dimitri managed to go through them smoothly. The only problem was his Guardian's speed. The Guardian who was acting like a Moroi, was Dimitri supposed, sent from hell to make sure that he passed with low grades. Had it been a real Moroi, then they would have at least the sense to listen to him rather than behaving like they were completely clueless.

He had to rescue his 'moroi' from a bunch of 'strigoi' then take his 'moroi' to safety and kill the 'strigoi' along with many other obstacles.

And finally it was over. He didn't know how well or how bad the had done. He met up with Ivan. Behind him was his mother and two of his sisters.

"Dimka," Mama exclaimed happily. Dimitri hugged her tightly. "You did, great." she said proudly.

Viktoria began to chatter about how he had gotten rid of the guardian who had tried to punch me. Sonya was grinning, ear to ear.

"I can't wait for my trials," Viktoria said.

Dimitri bent down to look at her, "You will be better and more awesome than me," he told her.

"Really?"

Dimitri nodded and so did Ivan.

"But you know, Vik, you unlike Dimka should get on your trials on time. A good Guardian does not sneak into the kitchen to eat a chocolate."

"How do you know?" Vik grumbled.

Ivan smiled and from the pocket of the jeans she was wearing, he took out a wrapper of a chocolate.

We all laughed. She jumped around until Sonya calmed her down enough to understand the words she was uttering.

"We can't stand here for long. Let's go." Ivan was right. This tent was for first aid and another student would be arriving soon.

Ivan and Sonya weren't allowed to attend the ceremony. Viktoria was left with them to wait outside the room. St. Basil's had it's special hall for the promise mark ceremonies.

Names were announced along with their grades. Dimitri's name was called. His grades were read out. He was shocked. He had done so well. His grades were the highest, head Guardian Abamukov told Dimitri while giving him his diploma.

He could see his mother's proud smile and tears in her eyes from the stage.

He took his place in front of the tattooist. The pain of the needle was nothing for him, at the moment. He was a Guardian. _A Guardian._

The tattooist pulled a small mirror and made Dimitri see the promise mark on his neck before bandaging it up. She gave him instructions, but he wasn't really listening to her.

"Congratulations, Guardian Belikov."

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, sorry for the delay. Grade 11. And it's been just a few days and already there's homework upon us._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	78. Chapter 78 Lizard

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Lizard._**

Rose was laughing, while Dimitri stood in a corner grimacing at the little brown _thing_ in front of him.

"I honestly didn't know." Rose was practically leaning on her knees for support.

"Oh, you should have seen it when he was sixteen. He was screaming with a broom in each hand. And when he tried to go near the lizard, his hand would began to shake." Karolina said from where she occupied the couch.

From Karo and Sonya's casual reaction, Rose could tell that this was nothing new. This made her laugh even more.

"Will you just get rid of it?" Dimitri said angrily and then the lizard moved a little. He let out a squeak.

The three women present there laughed.

"Rose." Dimitri hissed, "Don't be mean like these two." He shot a glare towards his sisters. Sonya yawned.

"Oh, comrade. Maybe I will be mean like them." Rose smirked.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. The lizard over again. He jumped. "Roza."

"Say please," Rose said, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Please, Roza." Dimitri said sweetly.

"Nope," Rose said hopping down next to her sisters-in-law.

Dimtri groaned. This was going to be a long day.

 ** _Thanks for reading. And I'll try to update soon._**

 ** _Oh and a Abe and Janine coming up next._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	79. Chapter 79 End

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Janine and Ibrahim._**

 ** _End._**

Abe's voice rang in her mind, again and again. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could tune out her own thoughts. it was impossible. It was too hard.

Tears streamed down on her face. A year ago who would have thought that she would fall in love and have a baby.

It was her choice. She could I either stay give up Abe and her baby or give up her duty. One thing had to end. But she was so happy here.

Suddenly Abe put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"It's okay." he whispered. "Remember, no matter what, I will always love you."

 ** _Thanks for reading. And I am really, very sorry. I had just stopped reading and writing for a while and just watched a lot of movies and TV shows._**

 ** _Next will be up soon. And Dead Men Tell No Tales is coming!!!!!!_**

 ** _Any Bahubali fans here?_**

 ** _Anyway, See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	80. Chapter 80 Ice cream

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Ice Cream._**

The living room was a mess. Rose knew that. But she didn't care. Her focus was on the ice cream tub in her hand. A spoon lay on the floor. Thank goodness that there wasn't a carpet, or else Lissa would have eaten her alive.

Rose's one hand was holding the tub while the other was in her mouth. Picking up another spoon? No thanks. She didn't want to get up.

She scooped up some ice cream in her hand and licked it. The tub was almost finished.

She moaned at the taste. Just then that door opened.

"Lissa, I promise I," she started to say but stopped. It wasn't Lissa who had entered the dorm. It was Dimitri. She grinned.

Dimitri gave a laugh at the state she was in. He moved the empty pizza boxes and bottles of sodas with his feet and came to stood before his Roza.

Taking Rose's hand, he licked it clean. Rose laughed. If anyone had been here to see them, thay would have grimaced. But Rose didn't care.

"Surprise." Dimrtri said just before he kissed her.

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Saaraa._**


	81. Chapter 81 Choices

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose_**.

 ** _Choices._**

Since morning Dimitri seemed sort of dazed. I knew that something was going on in his mind. But he seemed to reluctant to ask. I had asked him, of course. His reply hadn't changed. It was always either it's fine or it's nothing.

I was getting worried as well as frustrated.

Finally, during lunch I had him cornered.

"Dimitri, just tell me. You know you can't hide things from me."

He sighed. "It's just, I have been thinking a lot about this. I have to ask."

I nodded in understanding.

"What if my answer had been different at the bridge?" he said tentatively.

I froze for a moment. This wasn't what I had thought. "I would have told you to awaken me." I said finally. "I had been thinking, you know. Even when we were at Galina's place, in that room. There was a part of me which wanted to be with you so bad. If Adrian hadn't checked on me then I would have said yes that day."

He started to say something but I stopped him.

"No, listen. Dimitri, All my life, I had never experienced anything like love. Sure, I had my friends but I never knew what it was like to have someone who cares for you, who would cherish you. I never knew what it was like to have a family. I didn't have a place that I could call home. At every step, I had been told that _they come first_. But with you, it changed. I realised that I didn't have a life of my own. I had been living my life for someone else, I had no problem with that. That was what I was taught. But you, you made me who I am today. I had someone with whom I wanted to share my life. I had someone who I knew would be there for me, no matter what. And then, the next moment, it was snatched away from me. When I am with you, I am home. I am happy. I didn't want that happiness to go away."

I could have went on and on. But he pressed his lips to mine. I lost myself in his touch. The slow, sweet kiss turned to something more as usual.

When he pulled away, the expression on his face left me even more breathless.

"I love you, Roza."

 ** _Sooo, sorry I hadn't updated in a while. There was some trouble with my phone and it was makin me difficult to type._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	82. Chapter 82 Different

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Adrian Ivashkov._**

 ** _Different._**

For Adrian Ivashkov life wasn't easy. His aunt was the Queen, his father and his relationship was in ruins, his mother tried hard but she knew that her hard work was of no use against her son or husband. And of course Adrian's stupid uncle, who was never really allowed near him.

His family was messed up. All royals were. When be thought that his life couldn't have been more weird, then he started to hear these really creepy noises in his head when he was sixteen. He didn't knew what that was.

His head felt like it was going to split in half. Then he started to see weird colours around people. Slowly, he realised that it was his element. He had always thought that he would be an air user or fire. After all, he had set his father's desk on fire when he was thirteen and had blown away his English teacher's wig when he was fourteen. No one even realized it of course.

He hadn't told anyone about it. But his mother and his great-aunt had spotted difference in him straight away.

His aunt had done everything she could so that Adrain could gain more knowledge. His mother had been so supportive of him when the spirit had shown it's negative impacts on his life.

Later he had turned to alcohol. He could no longer handle the empty, awful feeling. He had even tried to hurt himself at first.

His father didn't help. For him, Adrain was just a rebellious boy who did care about his family's reputation and was an attention seeker.

His condition grew worse. He didn't let anyone at his school find out about the spirit.

He turned distant. He changed his life. Spirit was supposed to do good. Spirit was rare. But it destroyed his life.

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	83. Chapter 83 The Belikovs

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Some Guardian at the court_** ( ** _it's a made up character._** Guardian Alexe

 ** _The Belikovs_**

The raids were always stressing. You had no idea what could happen. He had been at so many raids, but every new one seemed more difficult than before. And more dangerous.

Thankfully, now days a lot of Moroi volunteered to go on raids with the Guardians. Especially those Moroi who trained under Christian Ozera, the fiancé of the Moroi Queen.

The vans were going to reach the court soon. And Guardian Alexe happened to be in the same van as Lord Ozera and his Guardian, Dimitri Belikov. Belikov was a respected man. He had a good reputation amongst the people. That was before be turned Strigoi. He was changed back or why else would be sitting calmly in front of so many guardians. Alexe still had a hard time being around him.

Then of course was Belikov's wife, Rosemarie Hathway or Rose Mazur as she used to tell everyone after she sorted out troubles with her parents. Gossip travels fast at court.

The now Rose Belikova had a lot of rumors surrounding her. Like her son or the fact that she was pregnant again. Of course people were horrified. They didn't believe the two Guardians' story.

But they seemed not to care. They were happy.

Finally the vans stopped. One by one, they all got out. Out of the corner of his eye, Alexe saw the Queen along with Rose and her son standing, waiting he supposed for their partners.

Alexe didn't mean to stare, but the happiness on both, Rose and Dimitri faces made him jealous. He longed for someone who would also waiting for him.

Belikov hugged his wife (who had tears on her face and yet was smiling) he picked up his son and kissed his head. Stroking his wife's swollen belly, Dimitri and Rose left arm in arm with their son falling asleep in his father's arms.

It was a sight that was impossible to see in court. Suddenly, Alexe realised how they were able to ignore everyone around them. Suddenly the Dhampir-Dhampir relationship didn't seem too lowly to him.

 ** _That's a new perspective on them, isn't? I loved writing it. I think there are some grammatical errors in this one more than the others. Please excuse that._**

 ** _Should I do this one in Rose's point of view?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	84. Chapter 84 All those years ago

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _All those years ago._**

 ** _It's set around the Ozera's story in the anniversary edition._**

If anyone thinks that the first time Dimitri actually saw Rose was when he caught her in Portland, then they are wrong.

The first time Dimitri saw Rosemarie Hathaway was during the Summer's End Ball of year 2001.

He was a novice at that time. The students of St. Basils had been taken to the Moroi Court. It was a kind of field experience for them. Only a few of them had been selected, the selected ones were the best of the students. Later it had turned out that the students selected were actually supposed to take up positions of the Queen's guard, if they wanted to.

It had been almost five days since the Ozera family incident took place. Dimitri and a couple of his Dhampir friends were wandering around the gardens of the court when he saw Guardian Hathaway with two little girls of maybe around ten.

Guardian Hathaway was considered as one of the most powerful and badass Guardians. Dimitri was in an awe of her work and perfection during the Ozera incident. At the moment though, she seemed to be arguing with one of the girls and the other girl, the blonde one, seemed to defend the brunette.

"Mom, it's just one day." the brown haired one cried.

"Rose, I said I am busy." Guardian Hathaway seemed exasperated and a little sad too.

The boys exchanged looks. They didn't know that Guardian Hathaway had a daughter. The girl looked on the verge of tearing up. But composed herself, which Dimitri thought was impressive for someone at her age, and turned around and left with her friend in tow.

Someone to his left let out a sigh. Dimitri looked at him. It was Guardian Hans Croft.

Guardian Croft seemed to notice the questioning glance of the novices around him.

"A guardian's life is difficult. But a female guardian's life..." Guardian Croft let out another sigh, suddenly looking much older than he was. "The young girl was Rosemarie and along her was Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

Dimitri's eyes widened. The Dragomir's were almost wiped out. Guardian Hathaway was gone by now.

"Janine's daughter has been at St. Vladimir's since she was four. Janine wasn't always this tough. But leaving the people she loved, made her who she is today." Croft shook his head as if pushing away a thought. "Now," he composed himself "I think you boys better pack. You'll find your tickets in your rooms. And please, tell your decision to Lord Tarus by tomorrow morning." Croft nodded at them and left.

The two girls were staring at them, well Princess Dragomir was staring but Rosemarie was glaring, as if she knew that it was her and her mother that the novices were discussing.

Both the girls turned, hand in hand they left, leaving baffled novices behind.

 ** _I know you might find it creepy. It just came to my mind, the creepy part._**

 ** _I started this one months ago. I wanted this one to be posted as the 50th one shot. But I wasn't able to finish it as I kept running out of ideas._**

 ** _But finally I did it!!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	85. Chapter 85 The Belikovs (R's pov)

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Dimitri._**

 ** _The Belikovs (R's pov)_**

Lissa and I sat in her majestic living room. She had really outdone herself while decorating it. Watching TV had turned out to be boring. Two other guardians, my colleagues, sat with us. They were on duty, but since we were alone and got along really well, we had fun. But today, I was getting cranky. Who wouldn't be? I was Dimitri deprived.

For the past three days he and Fireboy had been on a raid. Of course I wanted to go. But nope, Dimitri was worried more about the baby than me. Actually, I was too.

But screw it, I wanted to go so bad. At least that way, I wouldn't have to live in the fear of losing my children's father.

With a groan, I put my feet up on the table.

"Let's do something." Lissa said.

"Nah, Liss, I am fine here. I don't want to get up." I flipped through channels. Just then I heard Ian calling me.

I sighed. Before I could get up though Lissa, bless her, got up and went in the room Ian was sleeping in.

She came out cooing at him. He rubbed his eyes then yawned, closed his eyes and leant his head against Lissa's shoulder.

Just like me, Ian was Dimitri deprived too. Dimitri always put him to bed. He hadn't gotten a good sleep in the past three days.

Just then Anne's phone rang.

"Yes... Okay. We are coming." She stood up. "The team is back."

Hurriedly, all of us left. I hoped that Dimitri and Chris were all right. Five more Guardians joined us.

"Where are we going?" Ian muttered.

"Papa's coming." I told him as Lissa put him down. Thankfully, she had managed to put shoes on him. It was an impossible task. He hated wearing footwear.

For what seemed like an eternity later, the vans finally entered the gates. There weren't many people around. It was just our group and a few more Dhampirs and Moroi. Lissa took my hand.

The first van emptied. Dimitri was no where in sight. Ian tugged at my pants.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, baby." I whispered.

Guardians and Moroi were coming out of the second van now.

"Where is he? Where is he?" I muttered under my breath. _Let him be okay, just let him be okay._

Then I saw him. He stood out because of his height. Christian was next to him.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Papa's here. Uncle Chris too."

I hurried forward to hug him.

"Roza." He breathed in my hair.

A sob shook my body. "I was so worried." I whispered. "No calls, no messages. Dimitri-"

He shushed me as he pulled back. "I am okay." His thumb brushed away my tears. "I am fine."

I nodded. He picked up Ian, who had his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey buddy." He kissed Ian's forehead. "Take your thumb out."

Ian pouted and shook his head. He closed his eyes and leant on Dimitri's shoulder. He put his hand on my stomach. I put mine over his.

"Let's go home."

 ** _Here it is. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	86. Chapter 86 Night

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Night_**

Rose was still up. It was late and she was still tossing and trunk no after every minute or so. There was a slight crease on her forehead. Her lips turned down in a frown. She took a deep breath and smiled suddenly.

Turing on her side again, she poked her fiancée in the ribs. Dimitri mumbled something and kept on sleeping.

Rose let out a frustrated groan. Though her frustration melted when Dimitri put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Dimitri." She whispered. "Dimitri, wake up."

"It's late, Roza." he muttered and buried his face in her hair.

Damn. There was a time when Guardian Dimitri Belikov woke up at the slightest of movements. But now...

"Dimitri." Rose said loudly. Thankfully, that woke him up.

"What?" he said, immediately alert.

"Let's get married." Rose said excitedly.

"What?" he asked, running his hand over his face. It seemed like he hadn't grasped what she had said.

Rose snapped her fingers. "I said, let's get married, comrade." She said impatiently.

Dimitri's expression was priceless. "Let me get this straight. You woke me up at-" he looked at the digital clock- "four in the morning to say let's get married. Is that correct?"

Rose nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Hell yeah." Dimitri said just as Rose launched herself on him.

 ** _Dimitri seems a bit out of character, doesn't he? But I feel like that how he would be. He was all maintaining the rules and stuff in the books. But in Bloodlines series he seemed more free._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	87. Chapter 87 Cousins

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Lissa Dragomir. (Set after The Ruby Circle. Adrian, Sydney and Declan visit Court. Declan's first visit)_**

 ** _Cousins._**

Lissa was tired. The stilettos she was wearing were starting to hurt her feet. Her tight dress didn't seem beautiful to her anymore. The pins in her hair were starting to itch. She wanted one get out if here. Another stupid Royal Moroi gathering.

Rose trailed behind her. And Lissa couldn't even talk to her. Obnoxious, self-centred Moroni kept coming to talk to her.

Lissa sighed. All around her people were chatting and eating. More like gossiping about the three people who had arrived today. Adrian Ivashkov, his human wife Sydney and their son Declan. Lissa had been asked about them a lot of times.

She looked over to the three of them. Dimitri stood with them. Christian was talking to some Guardian. He must have told Dimitri to mingle.

Dimitri held Declan. The two men were laughing at something while Sydney seemed to roll her eyes at them.

Lissa was astounded. Declan seemed happy to be with Dimitri. And it was probably the first time she had seen Dimitri laughing along with Adrian.

Lissa turned to look at Rose. Rose shrugged.

"They are cousins after all."

 ** _Hey guys. My cousin is with me so I thought I that I should write something related to it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	88. Chapter 88 World

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _World._**

It felt like a dream. Sometimes, a nightmare. He still had difficulty believing it. A lot of days, he wanted the power back. He was ashamed to admit but he... _missed_ it. It wasn't the bloodlust. No, what he missed was not working under anyone. He missed having command.

Dimitri would stay up at night. It was at that time, he let his thoughts consume him. Thoughts were dangerous. He just couldn't sleep. He had lost his Roza. He had lost himself to the monster inside him.

But then, things changed. He got his Roza back. By some miracle, Roza had forgiven him for everything he had done to her.

And now, Roza was lying next to him. Her eyes staring at him. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was up. He felt weak. It was just pathetic. He couldn't even manage his own mind.

Rose suddenly sat up. She pressed her lips against his forehead. Without a word, she put her arms around him. Dimitri shifted closer to her. Somehow, she always knew.

She cradled his head in her lap, slowly running her fingers over his scalp. He closed his eyes.

"I'm here."

The words that came out as a whisper from her mouth meant world to him.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	89. Chapter 89 Arrest

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Arrest._**

Dimitri Belikov had just come home after an exhausting day. The Moroi training was going well. More and more Moroi joined Christian's sessions everyday.

Rose wasn't back yet. She was probably stuck in some meeting with Lissa.

The bell rang suddenly. With a groan, Dimitri walked to open the front door. Three Guardians were standing there. He only knew the one in front of him.

"Guardian Zonov, what can I do for you?"

"Dimitri Belikov, you are under arrest. Come with us, quietly." Guardian Zonov.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri asked shocked.

"Now." barked Zonov.

"What for?" Dimitri asked.

"You will know soon." Zonov said menacingly.

Dimitri gritted his teeth. He forced himself to not to get angry. They must have made a mistake. Or maybe it was because him being a former Strigoi.

Dimitri locked the door and followed the three guardians.

The two guardians that he didn't know, positioned themselves behind him.

His mind was running wild, but he managed to keep his expression neutral.

Behind him, one of them snickered. Zonov snapped.

"Shut it."

There was silence again. They heading to the Guardian Office building. Dimitri knew why. The basement was made for 'questioning' the accuseds. He had been there. But not once as an accused.

The few working Guardians there looked in bewilderment at the group. They took the elavator.

Basement was dark, darker than usual. Even Dimitri's dhampir eyes weren't helping. A hand enclosed around his bicep, leading the way.

"Can you tell me now?" There was no reply to his question.

Zonov typed in the password to unlock the main door.

The door opened. Lights came to life. The three guardians left him standing there with shock written on his face.

 ** _So, any guesses? I have started on it's part two. I'll post it_** ** _tomorrow._**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	90. Chapter 90 Arrest 2

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Arrest 2_**

The small hall led to three investigation rooms. Only one's lights were on. Through the one way mirror, Dimitri saw a team of twelve Guardians and a Moroi sitting around a long table.

The moroi was Robert Doru.

For a moment, Dimitri stood stiff, then composed himself and opened the door. Whatever chatter had been going on, stopped.

"Guardian Belikov, do you know what you have been summoned?" Guardian Serov asked. She was a few years older than Dimitri. And she didn't listen to anyone except Croft.

"I was arrested, Guardian Serov." Dimitri said.

Serov narrowed her eyes. She ignored what Dimitri had said. "This is Robert Doru. He claims that you killed his brother, Victor Dashkov."

"Technically, he said the shadow-girl." Another guardian spoke.

 _Roza..._

Doru's head snapped up at the words 'shadow-girl.' Dimitri realised why Zonov had been angry. Zonov had supported Dashkov.

"And who is this shadow-girl?" Serov asked.

Behind Dimitri, the door opened. Dimitri turned. Rose stood there, panting. It had been only a week ago that the doctors had told her to take it easy because of her injury.

Her eyes fell on Dimitri. His expression must have been of worry, because Roza rolled her eyes at him. She nodded at him as a way of saying that she was fine.

Doru starting saying 'Shadow-girl' again and again. He was out of his mind obviously.

"What has been going on here?" Rose asked.

"Guardian Hathaway, you have no business here." Serov said.

"Shadow-girl killed Victor." Doru suddenly pointed his finger at Rose.

"There is no evidence that Belikov or Hathaway killed Dashkov." Guardian Hayes said. "Besides, Victor Dashkov was a criminal. This is a waste of time."

Serov and Hayes erupted into an argument.

"Criminal or not, neither of them had the right to-"

"He escaped prison. He made his own daughter turn Strigoi. And let me need to remind you, _Helen,_ Victor Dashkov kidnapped the Queen." Hayes snapped. He was challenging Serov to speak.

Once again, the door opened. Christian and Lissa were at the door. Behind them were the Royal Guard.

The Guardians stood up.

"Your Majesty-" Serov started to say. But Lissa held her hand up. Lissa radiated power and authority.

"Guardian Hayes, speak."

"Your highness, Robert Doru claims he is Victor Dashkov 'she brother and that a 'shadow-girl' killed Dashkov." Hayes said.

Rose shifted closer to Lissa. She knew that Lissa still had nightmares about that night.

"I am fine." Lissa said gently to Rose. Lissa turned to Robert Doru who mumbling something under his breath. "He has been using too much spirit. Take him to the observation room. Tell Sonya Karp to keep an eye on him."

Immediately, two guardians stood sprang to action. Serov seemed like she wanted to argue.

"Would you like to say anything, Guardian Serov?" Lissa asked.

"What about Victor Dashkov's murderer?"

"Victor Dashkov would have died either way. He was sentenced for life. Somebody certainly did a favour on him by killing him or else he would have been rotting away in Tarasov prison." Lissa said. "I do not want any word of this leaving this room. Is that clear?"

The guardians nodded.

"Guardians Hathaway and Belikov, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Lissa's eyes silently seemed to convey a message. Rose nodded. The Queen, Christian and the Royal Guard, except Rose, left.

"Dismissed." Guardian Hayes said.

"Don't think that this matter is closed." Serov snarled at Rose as the guardians moved out.

"Belikov, I apologise for all this." Guardian Hayes said. "Oh, and there is a meeting tomorrow before lunch. Don't be late Hathaway."

Rose grinned.

"We'll be there." Dimitri said.

Once they were alone, Dimitri turned to Rose.

"How did you know-"

"Mikhail saw you. He told me." Rose said. "But Dimitri what if they-"

Dimitri cut her off. "They won't. I promise, they won't."

 ** _Maybe I shouldn't have ended it like this. But to be honest, I think no one would have cared about Victor's death. About Serov, she's just jealoused. I may do a background story on her. Victor's death would have been one of those cases where they know who killed him but three would have been no real evidence. Technically, Rose was defending herself and Jill._**

 ** _I have been trying to get the dates right. According to my calculations Vampire Academy starts on October 2nd 2007. that makes Frostbite start on 17th of December as it says a week or so before Christmas. Shadow Kiss begins on 19th February if it's 31 days till her birthday which is on 21st March._**

 ** _Also Dimitri's birthday falls between November 23rd and December 21st. Vampire Academy ends around 26 November, (According to my calculations) and that makes Dimitri's birthday on 1st of December._**

 ** _The date is completely random. Also, I checked the calendar (Oct and Nov of 2007, 2008 2009) Since in 2008 it's Sunday (2 Nov) and in 2009 it's Sunday (1 Nov) and Rose has school on November 1 and 2, I came to the conclusion that VA is set in 2007_** **_NOT in 2009._**

 ** _That makes Dimitri being born in 1982 and Rose in 1990. Also the Summer's end ball would be held in 1999. Dimitri was 24 when he brought Rose back. He turned 25 after book one._** ** _He was 7 yrs and 3 months older than her. I know it says he was born in year 1985 every where on the Internet. But the calendar of November 2007 tells another tale._**

 ** _And I used the words 'and' and 'also' a lot of times._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	91. Chapter 91 Desires

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Natasha Ozera_**.

 ** _Desires._**

There was a knock in the door. Natasha Ozera, who was putting on her shoes, yelled. "It's open."

The door opened and a smiling Vinh entered. Seeing him, Tasha's eyes lit up.

"You are early." Tasha said.

Vinh shrugged, "I wanted to see you."

Tasha stood up from her bed. She came to stand in front of him.

Vinh touched her cheek. "What is this Tasha?"

"What?" She asked, confused. She touched her cheek. It was bleeding.

Vinh's face changed. Suddenly it was her brother, Lucas.

Luke's red eyes stared at her. He grinned, showing his fangs.

Tasha screamed.

She woke up in her studio, tears streaming down on her face. She looked at the cracked ceiling.

She felt foolish. She couldn't let a dream get her. She had to be strong.

"Vinh." Tasha whispered. "I am so sorry, but it hurts so much. I can't do this. Not without you."

She closed her eyes. She could clearly see Vinh's face. He was telling her to be strong. He was telling her that he loved her.

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	92. Chapter 92 Gym

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose._**

 ** _Gym._**

I was so tired. My arms ached. My legs ached. Even my back ached.

"Dimitri, can we stop now?" I asked for maybe the millionth time.

"Rose." He sighed in exasperation.

I groaned. "Please."

"No."

"Dimitri." I grumbled.

"Rose, please." He was in full mentor mode. "We didn't practice this morning. And you still have a lot if things to learn. We don't have much time. Your field tests are going to start soon and you-"

I cut him off. "Fine. At least give me a break for five minutes." I did my best puppy eyes.

He sighed, in defeat this time. "Not a second more than five minutes, okay?"

"Thank you, comrade." My arms hung almost limply at my sides. I walked to the benches and sat down. Pulling about a hand towel from my bag, I wiped my face and neck.

Dimitri sat down next to. "Pass the water bottle."

"Admit it, you are tired too." I said as I handed him the bottle.

"I am not." There was a slight smile playing at his lips, his eyes seemed to shine. Damn, he was gorgeous.

I didn't even have to energy to say a witty remark. Instead, I just shot him an incredulous look.

The door opened suddenly. Alberta and a very angry looking Stan came in. Stan's clothes were dripping with water. There was paint on the front of his shirt. There was blue and yellow. Even half of his face was covered with red paint.

I snickered and turned to look at Dimitri. He was trying hard not to grin.

"See, Rose is here." Alberta said.

Stan scowled. "It must have been her friends. She-"

"Rose hasn't gotten out of my sight since lunch, Guardian Alto." Dimitri said swiftly.

It was a lie. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

Grumbling, Stan turned and left. Alberta looked at me sharply once. I shrugged.

She nodded to Dimitri and followed Stan out.

"It was pretty impressive, Roza. I didn't even realise when you managed to pull that off." Dimitri said.

I grinned. He called me Roza and didn't even seem to disapprove. I wondered if he would say anything if I started to jump around.

"Eddie needed some cheering up."

"I think you cheered more people than just Eddie." he said.

"Including you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He smiled, the one that made me feel tingly inside, "Including me."

"Cheered enough to let me go?" I asked. Might as well give it a shot.

"Don't push your luck." He shot me his signature look. "But let's do something that'll make you happy."

"You make me happy, comrade." I said. My voice came put low, making my intentions clear.

"I was going to say, let's spar. But well." he shrugged.

I looked at him. My mouth hanging open. "Are- are you serious?"

His face was suddenly close, oh too close. "What do you think?"

Automatically, my arms went around his neck.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Dimitri?" I said just before I kissed him.

 ** _Dimitri is out of character. I know. Well, I have wanted to write something like that for so long. And unanatilla, I'll try to write one with them dancing. No promises though. For some reason I just can't imagine Dimitri dancing to an upbeat song. I just can't._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	93. Chapter 93 Hathaway Sr and Jr

**_I don't own VA_**.

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Janine and Rose._**

 ** _Hathaway Sr. and Jr._**

For the past half an hour, Rose and her mother had been arguing. Rose had wanted to leave the hospital and resume her duties. But none of us would let her. Rose and her mother's glares were the same. The only difference was their eyes.

Rose's father, _Zmey,_ sat next to me on the couch. Rose had been given a private room, thanks to Zmey-oops- _Mr._ Mazur. It was actually the sort of room that a royal would get.

I still had a hard believing that my Roza's father was a mobster. A mobster that my family had been staying away from.

"Rose, no. And that is final." Guardian Hathaway shouted. I knew that the first name bases time was over when she realised that I loved her daughter.

"I will do what I want to do." Roza shouted from her bed. Her hair was in a messy braid that Guardian Hathaway had somehow managed to do. Even in the hospital gown, she looked beautiful. Hell, she would have managed to pull off a sack too. Was I bias? Maybe. Was I an idiot? Definitely.

Finally when my head couldn't take it anymore, I stood up. Only to be pulled back down by Zmey.

"Do you want to die again, Belikov? These are Hathaways. You would be dead in a second. Sit down and watch the show." Zmey said as if he was telling me to watch a football match.

Well, I had to admit that it was great entertainment.

 ** _I have some really important stuff to discuss. The age thing in VA._**

 ** _I was thinking about Eddie and Jill. Eddie's a guardian and Jill is a princess. She is 4 years younger than him. It really wouldn't have mattered had Jill been 18 and Eddie 22. But in the epilogue, Eddie is 20 and Jill is 16. It just creeps me out. The moroi letting a princess date a guardian while she is underage. That's just weird. I really can't accept that._**

 ** _Now that my obsession with VA has calmed down a bit, I have started to see around the plot. Analysing the characters._**

 ** _Like, Rose and Dimitri. The age gap, okay. The mentor student thing, okay. But Rose was going to turn 18 soon. And it bothered me first, but I began to love them._**

 ** _Then there's Tasha and Dimitri. When I was reading Frostbite for the first time it really gave the iothat Tasha was 7 or something years older than him._**

 ** _Then there's Adrian and Rose. Like a gap of 3 or so years. Adrian hitting on a minor. Like, really? Dimitri didn't constantly do that._**

 ** _Then there is Jill and Micah. Jill and Lee. Mia and Andre. Adrian and Sydney (I love them, though.)_**

 ** _Like what is happening? Are people unable to find partners of their age. For God's sake, this is high school students we are talking about. Fine, I am cool about Andre and Mia. Seniors having younger people around to just show off and stuff, I have seen that happening in my school._**

 ** _But Jill? Siriusly? She only dates older guys. You are 14 for Voldermort's sake. Find someone of your age. You are a kid. 14 and it was year 2008. It's weird._**

 ** _And then there's Strigoi being restored. It's like after Dimitri, all Strigoi are gonna get restored. Spirit users suddenly pop up put of no where. Reading what happened to Dimitri was like wow. But then there wereore restored people. And suddenly the relationships are being accepted. For Rose and Dimitri I felt like it was special. It was rare. But then it ruined the special thing for me when it was happening to everyone. You can't change a society in a few months. The forbidden things had been going on for centuries. And suddenly boom, everyone's accepting?_**

 ** _Now that, I have gotten this out of my system, I feel better._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hoping you guys won't hate me after this._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	94. Chapter 94 Daughter

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Ibrahim Mazur._**

 ** _Daughter._**

His guardians were confused. They didn't understand what he was doing at The Belikovs' place. They didn't understand why Abe wanted to protect the girl who was practically sobbing and completely drunk.

Abe watched the young Dhampir girl. His little girl who was eighteen now. His little girl whom he hadn't seen in person since she was two years and seven months old. His little girl who didn't know that he was her father.

Abe's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out. He knew who was messaging him.

 _Is she okay?_ The text read.

There was no point on lying to Janine.

 _No. She's very upset. Did you know about them?_ Abe typed.

The phone vibrated again.

 _No. But I should have_.

Abe sighed. He looked back up at Rose. The look of love and pain was clear on her face. A look he had seen on Janine's face when they had separated.

He couldn't stay here any longer. If he did, he was certain that he was going to reveal something. He typed another message to Janine.

 _She will be safe. I promise._

 ** _Thanks for reading. And I am glad that I am not the only one who thinks about VA like that. Thank you for responding._**

 ** _See you soon. I have my economics exams tomorrow. And I know absolutely nothing. Eight chapters and I got nothing (except a lot of info related to many novels) :-\ :-\_**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	95. Chapter 95 Heart

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose._** **_(Rachel is a not royal)_**

 ** _Heart._**

The dhampir girl sitting next to her looked no older than eighteen, maybe nineteen. There was something about her face which seemed like she had faced a lot of difficulties in spite of being too young.

Rachel didn't mean to pry, but girl looked so sad. The girl was beautiful. She had dark eyes and dark hair. The girl's skin was lighter than her own. Her eyes looked lifeless. She was staring at nothing in particular, clutching a small bag in her hand like her life depended on it.

She should ask the girl if she was okay. But she wasn't much of a talker.

Rachel continued to glance at the girl every now and then. Finally, she mustered up and opened her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

The girl jumped. "I-I am fine." Her voice didn't seem fine. Then suddenly tears started to steam down on her face.

"I don't know what happened to you. But, everything will be fine. You will be fine." Rachel said softly.

The girl shook with sobs. "Not with me. Everyone I know are either dead or hate me and it's all because of me."

"Don't think like that. Everyone has to go through hard times in their lives." Rachel didn't know what made her say that. She herself was going through pretty tough times. "But times change."

"Time changed for me. Then it got back to being a bitch." The girl hiccuped. "Thank you. Having a stranger sitting next to you is bad. But that stranger bawling like an idiot is worse."

Rachel managed a smile. The girl she noticed, had a photograph on the bag. The photo was half covered by her hand. But she could see a man with brown, shoulder length hair in a cowboy outfit smiling at his left. From his killer smile and body, Rachel knew that the man must have had a number of female followers.

"His name is Dimitri." The girl whispered, her eyes shown with affection and pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rachel started.

The girl shook her head. "It's fine." She showed Rachel the picture. The girl was standing next to Dimitri, in a tight black clothing which was full of stickers. The girl seemed to be talking. Clearly, none of them were aware that their photo was being taken.

"What happened to him?"

"There was an attack. He was turned."

Rachel's eyes widened. "At St. Vladimir's? He is the Dimitri Belikov."

The girl nodded.

"And you are going after him." Rachel said as realisation dawned on her. "That's a suicide mission. He wouldn't have wanted you to do that."

"He would have wanted to be free." The girl said. There was a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked. She had to stop her.

"Rose Hathaway."

 ** _Hey guys. Economics went well. I'll probably score 12 or 13 out of 50. Yep, it went that well. Sigh._**

 ** _Anyway, something awesome happened. I gave my name for the position of head girl and the time is here. I have an interview tomorrow!!!!!!! And I have an exam tomorrow as well :-( :-( :-_** (

 ** _Fingers crossed. Oh, and the photograph has another one shot dedicated to it. Also, I'll do a part two of this one shot._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	96. Chapter 96 Jerk

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy_**

 ** _Lissa and Andre._**

 ** _Jerk._**

Lissa was absolutely livid. Stomping in her room, she threw her favourite teddy on the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. That moron. I hate him." she screeched loudly, hoping that her mother would hear her.

"Blah, blah blah." a voice said behind her. "You are such drama queen." There was a chuckle.

Lissa turned and threw the first thing that she could reach at her brother. He ducked and snorted. It made her even more angry.

 _Time for the last resort,_ she thought.

"Dad!" she yelled.

"Are you mad?" Andre hissed.

"Dad, look what Andre did to me!" she smirked at her brother.

"Lissa, no! Come on. You are my sweet little sis."

"Not going to work, jerk." Lissa crossed her arms.

"Fine." He said angrily.

 _Don't flinch, don't respond to it,_ Lissa told herself.

"I will tell Dad how it was actually you who lost great-grandmother's ring."

"You wouldn't!" Lissa shrieked.

Andre smirked. "Nothing left say now, huh."

"I swear I am going to kill you." Lissa growled.

"Andre! Lissa!" They both flinched at their mother's loud screech.

"Shit." Lissa said under her breath.

Andre's expression was the same.

"Come on, lunch is ready!"

 ** _Alright, sorry for ending it like that but it happened to me. My brother and I were fighting over the laptop. I got angry. He got angry. I hit him. He hit me. And the usual._**

 ** _But then mum called us down saying that the guests were gone and we could have leftovers._**

 ** _So yeah, we spent the next hour watching Dragon Ball Super and eating. Not even arguing once._**

 ** _Sorry for not updating. I am so into Dragon Ball series. I started to re watch it after so many years. I love it. And today's episode was like damnnn._** **_And Infinity War. Oh My Goddd. Anyone watched The Last Jedi? I haven't. Unfortunately._**

 ** _Anyway, exams are going on. They end on 27. BUT my last exam in on 23. I am so happy about it._** **_I had midterms in September. October was free(half days for whole month due to my school's founder's day) then in November school tests. They told us they were 35 marks tests but we were to take them very serious. And it was serious. Now these 70, 80 and 90marks exams. And again in January the preboards and finally in February my finals. But, the school session for senior students starts a month before everyone else. That really sucks. Sorry about the ranting. I needed to get this out of my system. I have been solving three of my best friends' problems plus my own._**

 ** _And I should be studying for Economics right now. I have Eco exam on Tuesday. But I was so bored._** **_Twenty two goddamn chapters and then make eco project. I'll bribey brother to do it. Hehe_**

 ** _I will update soon._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	97. Chapter 97 Awkward

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose._**

 ** _Awkward._**

* * *

The boy in front of her was annoying her. She wanted to punch him. He hadn't really done anything. Actually, it was her fault. She couldn't believe what she had said.

Being a twelve year old was so stupid. She wished she was a grown up.

She had just wanted to borrow a pencil. That was it. The boy-Jamie- had turned around to look at her when she had tapped his shoulder.

And she had ended up stuttering Freaking stuttering. What had happened to her? Why at that moment?

She wanted to smack herself. And she wanted to keep mentally smacking herself for overthinking it.

That was it. She was going to ask for a pencil again and she would do it properly. She took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder again.

* * *

 ** _Alright, I know it wasn't much. Sorry about it. But it's the most relating thing ever._**

 _Thanks guest for pointing out the mistake._

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	98. Chapter 98 Photograph

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Dimitri and Rose_**.

 ** _Photograph._**

She was lying in her bed. Lissa had brought her here after she had broken down while talking to Mason's ghost.

Getting Lissa to leave her alone was difficult. It took her over half an hour to assure her best friend that she would be fine. That Lissa should go to the infirmary to help others.

Her eyes had shed tears for hours, until her eyes went dry. She wasn't sure if shedding more tears was possible or not.

She felt miserable. And it didn't help tgat she had been taking in a lot darkness from Lissa.

Not wanting to stay in her room anymore, Rose quietly opened the door and left. She made sure that none of the Guardians on patrol spotted her.

She knew where she wanted to go. She knew she could only find comfort _there._ But the problem here was that she couldn't just walk in the Guardians' dorms.

The only option left was to climb through the pipe and hope that she could find tge right room

It took her half an hour and two breakdowns, to be able to locate Dimitri's window.

She easily slid inside and locked the door.

Nothing had changed. His bed was made. Everything seemed to be in it's place. The closet was slightly opened. She hadn't exactly paid attention to the room when she had been here the last time.

But now she did. Her fingers glided over the table lamp, over the cupboards _, over everything._

Dimitri had touched these things. She could feel her eyes sting again.

The closet caught her attention the most. Taking one of his T-shirts would do no harm. Maybe it would smell like him.

But when she opened the closet she felt like her world had stopped.

Lying there, at eye level was a photograph. It had been framed.

She was in her identity theif costume and he in his cowboy outfit. She had no idea who had taken the picture. But Dimitri had it and he had it framed.

Her hands shook. She picked it up and nearly dropped it.

It was most definitely, their only photo together.

She had no idea how long she had spent in the room standing at the same place.

But when she had left, she knew she wasn't the same person anymore.

 ** _Sorry for not updating. School has been sooo busy and everything has been so chaotic since December._**

 ** _My final exams start on 12 Feb and I am sitting on my bed with novels and a laptop and a phone and generally being an idiot._**

 ** _But the real drama will start on 11th when I'll finally feel like, yes there's my exam tomorrow and I NEED TO PREPARE._**

 ** _I am an idiot._**

 ** _Anyway, I have also been working on other fanfictions these days (like i said, i am an idiot) What should have happened will be coming out in a few hours._**

 ** _I hope you liked this one._**

 ** _See you all soon._**

 ** _Sacraa_**


	99. Chapter 99 Tears

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _The Belikovs._**

 ** _Tears._**

Five-year-old Dimitri was playing with his big sister Karolina. Their younger sister, Sonya had finally fallen asleep after throwing a tantrum.

"Here you go." Karo said as she neatly put plastic kitchenware in front of her brother.

Dimitri pretended to eat the invisible food. "Yummy."

Karo grinned.

Suddenly a screamed rang through the house. The two children jumped in fear. Sonya woke up with a cry.

Dimitri looked at Karo, tears streaming down his face. Sonya was wailing.

"It's okay." Karo whispered as their mother let out another bone-chilling scream.

Karo shifted Sonya in her lap and pulled her brother closer. She couldn't stop shaking but Dimitri held her left hand tightly.

Sonya was repeatingly calling out their mother.

"Don't be scared." Karo said trying to reassure not only her siblings but herself as well. She tried hard to not to cry. She needed to be strong for her little brother sister.

Their mother's scream rang again.

Sonya cried even louder. Karolina kissed her head just as Dimitri whimpered. She turned to her brother.

"Why won't he go away?"

"I want him to go away too." Karo whispered. "I wish I could make him go away."

She let out a sob. "I will make him go away when I am big."

"Really?" Dimitri asked, there was hope shining brightly on his face.

Karo wiped her tears. "Really."

 ** _I don't know how and where this idea came up. But I wanted to try writing this one. It was hard._**

 ** _Thanks RozaBelikova31 for the positive vibes. I haven't screamed even once since the exams started. I am quite calm actually._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	100. Chapter 100 Blood

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Dimitri and Rose.**_

 _ **Blood.**_

He watched as she offered her neck to him. He watched as his body reacted to it. He watched as his mouth touched her bruised neck. He watched as his fangs peirced her skin. He watched as she let out a whimper.

Dimitri Belikov watched himself drain the life out of his Roza.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even let out a sound. He felt like he was trapped in his own body.

 _Run, Rose_. He wanted to scream.

 _Her blood was delicious._

He could start to feel himself fade away. He could feel all the emotion, the living part of him leave. He could feel the Strigoi in him taking over.

 _No, no!_

He wanted her blood. He wanted to make her _his._ He wanted her.

 _No._..

"Dimitri." Rose whispered.

He nuzzled her neck.

"Dimitri." She said louder. He could hear a frantic tone in her voice. She said his name, again and again and again.

He couldn't understand. He was responding to her but she still continued to yell his name.

Until she slapped him.

He woke up with a start.

"Roza!" He nearly shouted. Rose looked at him with worry etched on her face.

Frantically, he pushed her hair away from her neck. He sighed in relief on seeing her neck clear of any punctured holes.

"Thank god." He whispered.

Rose kissed his forehead. "Dimitri, it's okay." She hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

He started to calm down. Rose was okay. Both of them were okay. He wasn't a Strigoi. They weren't at the estate.

 _Roza was okay._ He reminded himself.

 _ **Thanks for your reviews. Thank you so much for the support you guys have given me.**_

 _ **100 one-shots.**_

 _ **You guys are amazing.**_

 _ **I am so grateful to all of you.**_

 _ **And I need help. WSHH is on track. But I am not able to write the third chapter cuz I am facing a problem. I need suggestions for what Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian would gift Rose for her birthday.**_

 _ **For Eddie, I thought he should give Rose a photo of Mase, Rose and Ed doing something silly when they were little.**_

 _ **Lissa would probably say "from Christian and me."**_

 _ **At first, I thought that Dimitri could give Rose a charm in the shape of an anchor. I think there's a line in Spirit Bound where Rose says Dimitri is her anchor.**_

 _ **But an anchor charm doesn't exactly feel right.**_

 _ **And Adrian would go for something flashy.**_

 _ **So, I really need some suggestions.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	101. Chapter 101 Lace

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Rose and Dimitri.**_

 _ **Lace.**_

Dimitri's fingers lightly traced my bare back. I looked up at him with a smile, my chin resting on his chest. His brown eyes, full of warmth, staring into my own.

My plan had worked well...a little _too_ well. We hadn't seen each other for over two weeks. Lissa had to take some trips out of the country and Christian had stayed at Court. So it was pretty hard for us girls to stay without our boyfriends for sixteen days.

"Amazing, huh?" Dimitri said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. I hummed.

"But, you know Roza, you should have just said you wanted sex." His tone was light, teasing.

I laughed as I recalled his expression.

"Well, I would have been deprived of the look on your face."

"What look?" He asked as his lips brushed over my neck.

"The look that says that you are going to rip my clothes apart." I said craning my neck up to look at the pile of lace.

Grinning, I looked back at him.

"Roza." He groaned as he pressed his lips to mine.

After that...well let's just say that it was an amazing night.

 _ **Well...that's something I wanted to try writing.**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and all the suggestions for the birthday gift.**_

 _ **And I am senior. But it does not feel like it. It's like pfft whatever just let me leave this place.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	102. Chapter 102 Cry

_**I don't own VA.**_

 _ **Vampire Academy.**_

 _ **Rose Hathaway.**_

 _ **Cry.**_

"I mean, why can't she just listen to me, for once. I am thirteen years old. I know things. It's always 'Vasilisa, don't do this, don't do that'. And Dad, he sides with her too. 'You are a Dragomir, Vasilisa. You have to act like a royal'. I wish I was an adult already." Lissa complained as we walked out of the class.

Like the faithful best friend I was, I nodded along.

"It's okay, Lissa. Just talk to them about it." I said.

She frowned, "I guess. Maybe they'll understand then?"

I nodded with a smile. It took a lot of strength to manage that smile. "They are your parents after all."

Lissa was lost in thought. We parted ways and she went to her next class and I told her that I would see her after training.

Only she didn't know that our instructor was sick and we didn't have any class today. I ran to my room, hoping that no one saw me crying.

Lissa didn't understand how lucky she was. She had a mother who loved her, who made her favourite desserts, who understood her. She had a father who spoiled her, who bought her pretty dresses and expensive jewellery, who took her and Andre for a night out twice a month.

As for me, I hadn't seen my mother in so long. I hadn't even talked to her. I didn't even know who my father was. I didn't know if he knew that I even existed.

I sat on my bed, crying and thinking what I had done wrong.

Whenever Lissa and Andre annoyed their mother, Mrs. Dragomir would not talk to them for a while. Then Lissa and her brother would be sorry and they would do something to make their mother happy. The three of them would laugh together and Lissa's father would join them, making some silly joke.

I wondered in what way I had annoyed my parents. Had I troubled them so much that they had ended up leaving me on my own? Was I a mistake? If they hadn't wanted to do anything with me, then why had they had me?

Sure, I was happy to be alive but I would have been happier if my mom took out some time for me, if my dad cared about me like Lissa's dad cared about her.

I had learned to live with the fact that I would not have a family. I accepted it. I had my friends.

But at times like these, I always ended up crying. Why wasIso worried about knowing my parents when they weren't even bothering to check on me?

They didn't give a damm about me, then why I should I?

That's it, I thought as I rubbed my eyes,this is the last time you are going to cry about them. Enough.

This was the last time I was going to shed tears about the people who didn't want to do anything with me.

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

Thanks for pointing out the mistake 'ROMITRI TOGETHER FOREVER'.

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


	103. Chapter 103 Safe

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Natasha Ozera._**

 ** _Safe._**

Tasha leant her head back. Her worry had only increased by each passing second.

 _He'll be okay. He has to be okay._

Flashes of what had happened with Luke and Moira was all she could think about.

 _No, no._ Christian was strong. He knew basic fire training. He would stay safe and would keep Lissa safe too.

 _But he's just a_ child. _He's just eighteen._

 _You were the same age too._ A voice which sounded like Vinh whispered in her mind.

She wished Dimka was here. He had been an amazing guardian.

But he was gone, just like Vinh. She forced herself to not think about Vinh or Dimitri.

She needed to focus. She needed to stay prepared. Her nephew and sort of neice-in-law were in danger.

Rose had said she'd seen her worst nightmare and she wasn't elaborating much. She was using her bond with Lissa to keep an eye on them.

"Are they okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"For now." Rose nodded.

 _For now..._

 _I will save you, Christian._

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	104. Chapter 104 Comfort

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose and Lissa._**

 ** _Comfort._**

The two young women sat on the couch. The brunette had her head in the blonde's lap. Both were in their pajamas.

Lissa gently massaged her best friend's head. Rose's eyes were closed, tears leaving a trail on her face.

"I don't...don't understand." Rose whispered. "I mean we both...both want this. But," Rose sighed and opened her eyes.

"Tell me." Lissa said with an encouraging smile.

Rose took a deep breath. "We found out that we could have children. We found a couple, two dhampirs, the woman was a former Strigoi. They have a baby."

Lissa gasped. "Rose, that...that could help us in so many ways. It's...wow."

Rose let out a cry. "Lissa! That is exactly why I couldn't tell you. Dimitri and I don't want out children to be treated like some lab animals." Rose sat up, staring at Lissa with a hard glare, "He gave up having kids so that he could be with me! We both accepted that we couldn't have children. And then, we learned about this. I know he wants a baby. I do too. Someday." Rose added.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Lissa asked.

Rose nodded, suddenly looking exhausted, "We did. I was glad that we could have children. Then he said he didn't want any. He said he couldn't live with himself if something happened to our children. Two dhampirs having a baby, Lissa. They would be snatched away from us the moment they are born."

"Oh, Rose." Lissa said, "I am sorry. I promise you, your and Dimitri's children will be under my protection. I swear I will not let any harm come to them."

With tears in their eyes, the two best friends hugged each other tightly.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


	105. Chapter 105 Steps

**_I don't own VA._**

 ** _Vampire Academy._**

 ** _Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera._**

 ** _Steps_**.

A troubled Christian was walking around the campus. It was the middle of the Moroi night. It hadn't been easy to sneak out. The security around the Moroi dorms had been increased significantly. He hated it. He hated being confined to this school. He hated having Guardians keeping an eye on him ever since the Spokane thing happened.

He had somehow found himself having a nightmare about that horrendous night and had woken up sweating and gasping, begging his parents to somehow appear in front of him so that he could see them just once.

Was that so much to ask for?

He disliked these vulnerable moments. He was supposed to be strong, to care about anything, to put on a perfect, royal mask and act like a snobby royal.

But he was far from these things. He couldn't be always strong, he was allowed to be weak, he was allowed to be scared. He hated his blood status. A lot of times he wished he could have blended in with other Moroi.

Sure, Aunt Tasha always said to see positive things in everything, to make others listen to you, to find where one stood.

But no one ever listened to him. He always stayed in shadows, even if it was being with Lissa at some school party or a royal gathering. He didn't understand where he stood. And he was tired of looking for goodness in others.

It had been years since 'the incident' had taken place and yet he was still having nightmares about his own parents killing him as well as what had happened in Spokane. He hadn't been able to tell anyone about it. Not his Aunt Tasha. Not even Lissa. Even though both of them had begged him to open up about it.

It was hard to do so. He hated seeing the pity and sympathy in others' eyes and he hated it even more when Aunt Tasha's or Lissa's eyes flashed with sympathy.

It was late night. The corridors were free of any running students or murmuring Guardians. The chirps of bird, the crisp air, the blue sky, it was a feeling that he couldn't describe. Moroi dorms barely got to see any sun. Sure, it hurt him but it was nice to see the sun now and then.

Lost in thought and not realizing where he was going, Christian found himself near the Dhampir training building.

He paused as his ears picked up the grunts and the rhythmic sounds of footsteps. Someone was in there, training probably. Wondering if the person was a Guardian or not, Christian peeked in, his moments barely audible.

Moroi senses were better than Dhampirs, but Moroi barely had the training that made Dhampirs use most of their enhanced senses. Still, practicing magic with Aunt Tasha had made him sharp.

It wasn't a Guardian.

It was Rose.

Christian watched, perplexed, as she punched the day lights out of the red punching bag. What the hell did the poor punching bag do to suffer Rose Hathaway's wrath? Or more importantly, why was Rose so mad?

The expression on her face was obvious, but it made him even more baffled when Christian noticed tears glistening on her cheeks.

Christian hesitated.

His friendship with Rose hadn't exactly being the best thing. They had once hated each other. But they had been through a lot of things. And there were things that Rose didn't talk about to Lissa and instead went on to chat with him.

They bickered constantly, but Christian also knew that deep down, he would not hesitate to stand up for Rose.

Normally, Christian would have said something sarcastic that would lead to a stupid, baseless argument between the two of them. But at the current moment, even he could understand what Rose needed.

"Rose?" He called, taking a few steps forward, "Are you okay?"

She got into a stance, a lethal expression on her face. If he hadn't known her, then Christian would have definitely flinched under that harsh face.

"It's just me," he said slowly, as if talking to a toddler.

Rose didn't relax immediately.

Christian didn't blame her.

Having traveled the world and face numerous Strigoi made her even more dangerous. Not to mention the fact that the lioness was wounded, deeply wounded.

Christian felt his heart sink as he stared at her face. Tears and sweat made trails on her face. She looked beyond exhausted, it was even worse than seeing Adrian on a bad day. Her face looked sunken. She had lost weight. Dhampirs were usually muscly, she was muscly too, but these days, it was a sick kind of muscly.

"Rose?" He said when she still hadn't put her hands down.

She seemed startled at the sound of her name. Even though it was brief, she looked flustered. Then she looked away and began to unwrap the blue bandages on her hands.

"What do you want?" She asked, still not looking at him, now a towel in her hands. Her voice was monotonous, too monotonous.

Christian kicked at nothing in particular. What he wanted to say made him reluctant, "How are you, Rose?"

He was really bad at the confrontations stuff.

Rose looked at him, startled. Her lips trembled. And then she was sobbing.

Oh, shit.

He was really, really bad at this. Sarcasm and insults, sure no problem. But this. Oh, Vlad, for a moment he thought why he had even asked her that. Then he squared his shoulders.

Rose needed someone right now.

He took a tentative step towards her.

She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her face.

"It's okay, I am cool." She said with a few hiccups. She put her on brave-Rose-Hathaway-grin.

"Rose." He said, "I know you are upset. And I know you are trying to fool everyone. You have been shutting us all out for the past few-"

"If you are going to give me Lissa's 'move on' talk then spare me." She snapped.

He gave a humorless laugh. "Move on from something like that in a matter of days? No, you don't move on from something like that. You merely learn to live without the people you lose." Christian let out a sigh.

Rose gaped at him like a fish.

"Was that too much?" He asked.

To his surprise, she cracked a smile and shook her head. "Just... unexpected."

"Well," he shrugged, "I have my moments."

Rose let out a noise between a snort and a sob.

There was a pause. Awkwardness hung around them like a heavy curtain. Or maybe it was just him thinking that. Rose continued to pack her things with a few hiccups occasionally escaping her lips. Christian shuffled his feet.

"Look, Rose, I can't say that I know what you are feeling. You are hurting and need some time to think, but... please, don't shut us out. You can't just keep to yourself forever. You can't just stay in your room and use catching up with studies as your excuse." He said.

"I am not shutting anyone out." She mumbled. "I hang out with Lissa and you, with Eddie. Hell, I am going out with Adrian!"

Oh, yeah. Adrian.

It was another thing that Christian couldn't really understand. Why the fuck was Rose dating Adrian? Sure, a part of him was glad that Adrian wasn't after Lissa. But Rose and Adrian? Really? The drunken asshole and the badass Strigoi killer?

All because Rose felt like she owed it to him.

"Why are hurting yourself even more by going out with him?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"I am not." She said quickly. "Adrian's nice. He's changed. Or at least, trying to. He's sweet. He sent me a bunch of roses last week. He's, yeah, okay." She tried to smile.

Christian heard what she couldn't say. "But he's not Belikov." He said softly. "And you hate rose stuff."

"Yeah, that too." She whispered, turning away.

Christian felt his throat caught up. He had never seen her so vulnerable. She looked broken. And yet, she was trying her best to join back the pieces.

"I should...should go." Her voice cracked.

Christian nodded. "You know I am here... if you want to talk about it." He said.

Rose smiled a watery smile. "Thanks, Fireboy. Now, don't go hugging me now. We both have a reputation to maintain."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right."

She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "You'll be fine sneaking back in, right?"

He nodded. "Don't worry."

"Bye, Christian." She said, "Thanks for, well, thanks for talking."

"Get some sleep, Rose. You look like you could use it."

Her eyes flashed like her old self again.

Oh, he loved getting on her nerves. It was rare these days.

"Bye, Ozera," She muttered and walked out.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder, when would he see the old Rose again.

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the super late update._**

 ** _See you all soon._**

 ** _Sacraa._**


End file.
